Dracorde
by Madeline-chan09
Summary: New version is out!
1. Prologue

Very Important AN: I wrote this a year ago so it definitely has a lot of flaws. Among those flaws are a lot of OCs, and a little OOCness. Still wanted to share 'cause I've never found anything like it. Just review if you want me to continue it.

Full summary: Abused by Natsu, Lucy decided to leave the guild with his brother To find their younger brothers. How does she know her brothers? She found out through a letter given by Master Makarov. Together with her siblings, they rose to power in the magic world but little did they know that there was great danger looming above their heads.

Genre: Family, Adventure, May have Romance in further chapters.

Pairings:

LaMi/Miraxus

Lucy x OC

Rufus x OC

Sting x OC

Rogue x ?

NaLi (in further chapters)

* * *

Prologue

X759, June 4

Finally, after 22 years of training, I got my chance to see earthland. Let me explain, I'm Layla Dreyar, daughter of Makarov Dreyar, guild master of Fairy Tail, and Louissa Dreyar, current Dragon Queen. For 25 years of my life, I lived in the dragon realm, at the Dragon Palace, training to be the queen starting at age 3. Now, I have a chance to meet my father whom I never met because of the emergency at the dragon realm which forced my mom to stay for a long time and me training to be the queen. Earthland is so fascinating and different compared to the dragon realm. Here you can see green mountains, and colorful flowers, whereas you can see only caves, and volcanos in the dragon realm. While I was walking in the park, a beautiful rose caught my eye, and I was about to pick it when someone stopped me.

"Excuse me miss, picking flowers aren't allowed here in the park."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just new here." I said to the blonde man that stopped me.

"Let me give you a tour then. I'm Jude Heartfilia." He said.

"I would appreciate that. I'm Layla." I stuck out my hand which he shook. He toured me around the town which happens to be called Acalypha. Then he treated me dinner, and walked me home to my new apartment. The next day, because I'm still new to earthland, he accompanied me to Magnolia to meet my father. During the trip, we talked about ourselves. Turns out, he is thirteen years old, a member of a guild called 'Love and Lucky', and an amateur cartographer and merchant. I told him about me too except the dragon realm part. I told him my birth day which is X744, July 18. The year was a lie since I was really born on X734 despite looking 13. I told him that I'm a celestial mage, which Astra, the star dragon friend, taught me, and I told him about the keys I have, Lyra, Aquarius, Cancer, and Capricorn.

We walked up to the majestic building by the seaside. I knocked on the door and opened it. Inside are mages of all ages, fighting, arguing, drinking, or in short, partying. In fact, I was nearly hit by a flying table. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Sylvia Justine. Welcome to Fairy Tail! May I help you?" Said a green-haired girl who looked about 20 years old.

"Hi, I'm Layla. I'm looking for your guild master, Makarov Dreyar." I told her.

"Oh, alright! Please follow me."

I turned to Jude. "Jude, please excuse me. It will just be for a few minutes."

"Hello, Jude-san. I'm Sylvia. You can catch a drink there while waiting." She pointed to a bar then turned to me. "Let's go, Layla-san?" I nodded and she led to a door and knocked. "Master?" A muffled 'come in' was heard. I entered and sat on one of the chairs in the a office.

"I'm Layla. My mother wanted you to have this." I took out a white envelop with the royal dragon seal that had my mother's explanation of her being missing and handed it to him. He took a glance at me, and read the letter, warily. After rereading it multiple times, he stood up and hugged me, exclaiming about having a daughter. We had a brief talk about me and my mother. I told him that I don't wish to join Fairy Tail and I will join 'Love and Lucky'. Soon, I left his office and headed to the bar to call Jude. "Jude, lets go?"

"You sure took your time, huh? Is your definition of few minutes 'an hour and a half' ?" He said as he stood up from his seat.

"It took me an hour and a half?! I'm so so sorry, Jude." I started to panic.

"It's alright. Come on! Lets go back to Acalypha."

"Oh yeah, I'm joining your guild by the way."

"Cool! Come on!"

X760, August 9

"No! This can't be! There's must be some mistake! Check again!"

"I'm sorry but you are indeed pregnant, Mrs. Heartfilia."

"How am I to tell my husband that it his not his?"

_Flashback_

_ "Hello there, pretty lady. Are you lost?" A man with orange eyes wearing a mischievous smile approached me. Oh no, I left my keys at home and I'm alone. "Let me show you how to have fun." _

_"No! Please, I'm married." I tried to struggle out of his grip. I could use my dragon magic, but it's unstable as Zeref's magic in earthland. _

_"I don't care. I'm sure your husband wouldn't mind." _

_"No please."I was crying now. He pinned me against the wall and started kissing me while removing my clothes. I can't fight back since I left my keys and I'm not allowed to use my real magic. After that, he left me alone naked in an alley. Good thing, Aquarius sensed something wrong, and brought me some clothes. I went back home. _

_"Where were you last night Layla?!" Jude asked, anger steaming out of his voice. What am I gonna say? I can't just say 'Oh, hey honey, you see, I got raped last night.' "Answer me!" He punched me in the stomach. "Aren't you gonna tell me?!" He punched me again. "Fine have it your way." He grabbed me and shove me into the closet. "You won't eat for two days if you don't answer me." He punched me again. "Still no answer? Fine, don't eat for two days!" He kicked me and locked the closet door. _

_End of Flashback_

"That is up to you." The doctor said. "You can keep it to yourself until he finds out, or you can tell him, hopefully, he'll understand."

"Yeah, hopefully. Thank you Doctor Vermont." I said and stood to leave. I walked home thinking on how I'm suppose to tell Jude. Maybe I'll just tell him straight to the point that I'm pregnant, leaving out the being raped part. I opened the door to our house. "Jude, I'm home." Hearing no reply, I went up to his office where he is busy with his paperworks.

"State your business here." he said sternly.

"Jude, I have great news! I'm pregnant!" He stopped writing, and stood to hug me tight.

X761, April 25

"Layla, he doesn't look like both of us." He said referring to my little new born baby, Laxus. "He looks like a monster! He doesn't deserve to live!" He doesn't look like a monster! Sure, he have some nearly invisible scales, and semi-sharp teeth, but he's half-dragon! What do you expect? Plus, he looks like his grandfather the only thing different is his orange eyes! I got raped for dragons' sake! But who am I to argue? I'm powerless from Laxus's birth and I'm not allowed to use my magic. "I wasted money to buy things for a baby not a monster! I want you dispose of him. I want him out of my sight!"

"No don't, please!" I beg him. After all, Laxus is just a few hours old.

"Then, I shall end his life." He said fuming with anger.

"No! I'll send him away just don't kill him. Please!"

"I expect him to be gone by the 29th day of this month." I have four days to spend with him. Four days until I send him away to my father. Hopefully, he will raise my son, his grandson.

After Jude left for work, I finally spoke for the first time since the agreement. "Don't worry, little Laxus. Though mommy won't be there for you always, remember that I love you. When you grow up, you will be a great king of dragons."

X767, July 1

"Hi there, little Lucy. I'm your daddy. When you grow up, all of these riches will be yours." Jude said to a little newborn girl named Lucy. Luckily, she was born normal. Normal, as in no scales and sharp teeth unlike his brother. A non-dragon mother would think this is a normal child, but if you are then you can see raw dormant power pouring out of her body. What if this power show? Will Jude cast away his daughter? Now, I'm afraid. She's my daughter, third in line for the throne of dragons. I lost Laxus and have been a horrible mother for losing him. I can't lose Lucy and I am going to be the best mom there is to atone for my sins of not being there for my first-born.

As Jude handed me Lucy to leave for work, I whispered to Lucy "I will never let Jude take you away from me. When the time comes, our contract would be over, and we will be free. Once we are, we will find your brother and I will take you to the land of the dragons, where we will rule freely." The child giggled seeming that she understood what I just said.

X771, November 11

I can't believe it. I have lost my first-born, I can't lose Luke too. He still needs to meet Lucy, play, grow, rule! He can't die! He is too young to die! He was just born two days ago! He can't die! But he did! I'm a horrible mother!

Flashback

After nine months stuck in a hospital room, without seeing anyone except nurses and doctors, I finally am cured from my magic deficiency syndrome and gave birth to a healthy son, Luke. Like his sister, he is normal but with power pouring out. After ten years, I had finally have a baby boy. Hopefully, Jude wouldn't send him away too. I'm so overjoyed but little did I know that the happiness would be short lived. The careless driver of the SE car was too overjoyed of his new 'master', he didn't notice the fast approaching car from the intersection. Then boom! A great explosion happened! Every one was harmed but unfortunately, Luke was missing.

End of Flashback

I'm a horrible mother and I don't deserve to live but that would mean that I will leave Lucy when I promised not to. Nine months is enough, and a lifetime is unbearable. I have decided, I shall live for the sake of Laxus, Lucy, and Luke.

X773, August 25

Oh no! I already lost Laxus and Luke, hell am I gonna lose you too. "Dispose of that child Layla! That monster you have a nerve to call my son shouldn't live. He's just like the first born. I'm gonna kill him if you don't. A monster like him shouldn't grow up with Lucy. Even his eyes are mutated." Jude said angrily. Geez, how the hell did having blue mutated eyes have to do with being a monster that my little Lance isn't? He's a friggin' dragon so expect the scales!

"No, I'll take Lance away. Just please don't kill him." Who are you?! You are not the Jude Heartfilia I know the time I got lost. He is not corrupted by money and would never throw away his son.

"Good! I want it gone. Now, scram and take that monster with you." I left. There will be a day when my children would live with me in a the dragon realm, and you Jude Heartfillia will be left here to die and rot.

X777 July 6

Tomorrow is the fated day. The day that I will 'die'. The day that all dragons will perish. The day that I will be crowned queen. Fourteen years from tomorrow, I shall be once more with Laxus, Lucy, and Lance. And if dreams and miracles happen, Luke would be with us too.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

It was a regular day in Fairy Tail. And by regular, we mean fighting, drinking, partying, and anything between those lines but of course this was expected of them. Why? They have won back the title of the 'Strongest Guild in Fiore' and not to mention, their original guild hall was now restored and new rooms and such were added. Plus, there's always a party in the said guild.

In one corner, a certain blonde mage sat on a cushioned bar stool drinking her new favorite drink, strawberry soda float, a strawberry-flavored soda with ice cream swirled on top. Suddenly the crowd went wild, cheering and whooping and such, that caused the stellar mage to see what the commotion is about. The said mage couldn't believe her eyes! In the center of the hall, Natsu, the fire dragon slayer, and Lisanna, a white-haired beauty, making out. Lucy's heart was broken into pieces! Natsu just said to her last night that he loves the celestial spirit mage and now he is making out with the animal take-over mage. Before Lucy could react, the master went out of his office and called her. "Laxus, Lucy, come to my office please." The two blonde mages followed the petite man.

"Are we in trouble or something, master?" Lucy asked momentarily forgetting what she had seen.

"No. Not at all, child, but we have important matters to attend to. So Laxus if you're smart enough please read this for us." The old man gave him an envelope bearing the Heartfilia insignia which made the youngest mage in the room wonder.

The lightning mage eyed the master carefully and then proceeded into reading the letter. "Dear Laxus and Lucy,"

_Dear Laxus and Lucy,_

_ By the time you read this, I'm already 'dead'. First of all, I know this is a lot to take in but you two are siblings._

Surprise was utterly visible in the two young mages' faces.

_I'm sorry, Laxus, that I left you in my father, and stepbrother, Ivan's care but Jude forced me to. If I didn't give you away, he would have killed you. I'm sorry. I have a favor to ask you two. Please find your brother Lance. He should be eighteen years old by now, he is blonde, have blue eyes, and have been raised to be a white dragon slayer by Weislogia. You'll know it is him when he has a dragon birth mark by his neck similar to both of you. If by chance you encounter a man about twenty years old with green eyes and the same mark, bring him along but if not then don't bother looking for him. There are letters for them attached behind this one so be sure to give it to them once you found them. These are your younger brother Lance and Luke, respectively. Once you have Lance, and hopefully Luke too, go to the place I used to take Lucy. I'll give out further instructions once your task is completed. Also, I'm still alive and am currently ruling in my home realm._

_P.S. I love you all and I miss you so much. _

_Love, Mommy_

"Wai~t a minute, you're our real grandfather? And Ivan is not my dad but is my uncle? And you are my sister? And I have two other brothers? And you know about this? How do we know that this isn't one of your pranks?" Laxus asked continuously.

"Yes, Layla is my daughter to my real wife, Louissa. Yes, he is your uncle. Well sorta 'cause he's adopted. Yes, she is. Yes, though I have already figured out that Sting Eucliffe is Lance and according to Layla, Luke went missing after a car crash a few days after he was born. Yes, I know about this, of course, because Layla would write to me every month until X777. I don't kid about serious matters, child. Anymore questions?" Master Makarov explained to his grandchildren.

"To answer Laxus-nii's last question, first, it has the Heartfilia Insignia, and second, it is in mama's penmanship. What does my mother mean 'still alive' and 'in my home'?" Lucy asked.

"That is for you to find out 'cause I don't know either." The guild master chuckled.

"It turns out that you really are my brother by blood, Laxus-nii." The stellar mage told her older brother.

"At least we don't have to adjust much to the being blood-siblings thing." Laxus said. "We'll go to Saber Tooth tomorrow to get Sting. I'll pick you up by 9 in the morning. Natsu told me where your apartment is. Okay?"

"Okay!" Lucy said as the two siblings went out of the door.

The short guild master chuckled to himself. "They only knew that they're brother and sister a few minutes ago and now they act like they grew up with each other. But are you really alive, dear Layla?"

Lucy's POV

I was quietly sipping my strawberry soda float when someone punched my guts. It was Natsu. What the hell?!

"You are weak, Lucy Heartfilia! You are a disgrace to this guild." He said as he continuously punched me. I started to spew out blood.

"Natsu stop!" Laxus-nii said as he stepped in between me and Natsu.

"Move aside, Laxus. I'm gonna kill this trash." Snap. Laxus is now in his dragon force. That was quick.

"Nobody's gonna kill my sister, call her trash or any bad name in my watch." He positioned himself. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" The attack struck Natsu. "You're the real disgrace to this guild. You talk big on nakama yet you have a nerve to have intent to kill them and call them trash. You have a nerve to talk about friendship and yet you plan on killing one of your friends, comrades. You have a nerve to call my sister trash. And for that you are weak."

"Fire Dragon's roa—" Natsu tried to say but was stopped by Laxus-nii who punched him straight to the face making him unconscious. Only Lisanna came to his aid. Shadow Gear, Rainjishuu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, and the exceeds weren't there the whole time. Elfman and everybody else except Mira who still processed the scene went back to doing what they were doing before Natsu beat me up.

Mira finally spoke "Laxus bring her to the infirmary. I'll call Wendy." She eyed him the you-have-some-explaining-to-do look. Laxus-nii nodded and carried me to the infirmary to the bed. Soon, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Laxus's POV

"Hey" Mirajane said as she sat down on a chair by the bedside beside me.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"Explain."

"Lucy's my sister. My real father sent me away for some reason. I'm pretty sure that I'm the eldest so by instinct, I'm protective of my little sibling." I said to the white-haired girl.

"Don't you think it's weird that Natsu did that to Lucy? I heard that he confessed that he loves Lucy last night. Also, they're pretty close and Natsu would never do that to anyone." Mira stated.

"I know right? Anyways, keep an eye on him for me will ya? Tomorrow, we'll be going to Saber Tooth to pick Sting up by requests of our mom."

"Okay sure!" Mira stood up and ironed invisible creases on her dress with her palms. "I'm going back now. People might be looking for me." Before she could leave, I grabbed he wrist and pulled her into a light kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I miss you already. Here." I took out rectangular lacrima fastened to string and hung it on her neck. "I'll call you every night."

"Mark me so that I know that you'll always be mine and I'll be yours forever." I was shocked from her command but recovered quickly. I sank my teeth into her neck to mark her. Soon, little electric yellow scales formed on the mark. We kissed one more time until she went back outside to tend for other guild members.

* * *

AN: Should I continue this? I've already have the next 14 chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I decided to continue the story. Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited(?) the story. You have made my day! Free cookies for everyone! I'll post the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.

If you read the manga, read on. If not skip to Chapter 2.

I wrote this after I GMG Arc ended so the Tartaros Arc never happened here. It might in the future but not after the GMG.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sting

Lucy's POV

"Laxus-nii?" I called for my brother who sat by my bed asleep.

He awakened. "You shouldn't be up yet, Lulu." A tick mark appeared at the new nickname but it disappeared shortly after.

"We still need to go to Sabertooth and I'm perfectly fine now, none of my bones are broken."

"Okay. But you need to ride a wheel chair."

"How 'bout a no?" I said as I sat up.

"Walking stick?"

"No."

"Fine." I laughed seeing Laxus-nii give up. "I have a feeling that whatever mama is gonna make us do is long so I think it is best if we leave the guild and Natsu might hurt you more."

"Okay" I stood up and walked towards the office, Laxus following me. Luckily, it was 6 in the morning so the only people there were Mira, Juvia, Levy, and Wendy. I knocked on the door before opening it, "Mas- Grandfather?"

"Oh, good morning, Lucy, Laxus." He greeted us.

"We wish to leave the guild because we think that we may take a while in whatever mama is gonna do." We told him.

"Alright, I have that feeling too. Just make sure to come back with your brothers and Layla. Oh, and remember the three things that a member must remember if he/she will leave."

"Okay!"

"I'm going home to pack. I'll pick you up at 9 okay Lulu?" Laxus said to me, heading towards the window.

"Okay." And with that he jumped out.

"Lu-chan!" "Love-rival!" "Lucy-san!" "Lucy!" The four girls hug-attacked me. "We overheard. Please don't leave us!"

"I'm sorry guys, I need to find my younger brothers, and I can't stand to see Natsu." We all cried for a few minutes. "Don't worry, I'll be writing letters. Levy, I'll send you the latest chapter once it's finished. Mira, I'll make sure that Laxus-nii doesn't replace you. Juvia, I was never your love-rival but don't waste all your love for Gray if you know that he won't return it *cough* Lyon *cough*. Wendy, make sure that Natsu regret what he did and good luck on Romeo." Wendy blushed at my remark.

"We'll miss you!"

I nodded and went home. Lucky for me, there are no dragon slayers in the house. I packed some of my clothes in my pink suitcase and had the rest of my furniture im the spirit world. I took a quick bath and wore black pants, a pink sleeveless cropped top with a white Peter Pan collar, white pumps, and my white jacket. I can requip my keys now and whip. Also, Yukino gave me all of her keys, and Bridgette, another Canis Minor since she lost her powers somehow. I checked the time. 8:50. I should talk to the landlady now. Nah, I'm just gonna leave her a letter. I wore my earphones connected to my L-pod and began writing. Soon, I was finished and Laxus-nii arrived. "Lulu, time to go." I nodded and placed the letter on the table by the door. I grabbed my suitcase and jumped of the window, landing perfectly which made my older brother to wonder. "How did you do that?"

"I'm sorry, nii-chan, but mama forbade me to tell anyone."

"Alright fine. Lets go or else we'll missthe train."

Timeskip, Inside the train

I laughed at Laxus-nii. He was green, sweating like crazy, and clutching on his stomach like the world will end. "You're evil, Lulu."

"Am I not, brother?" I laughed again but stopped soon. "Here let me help you." I whispered a dragon slayer spell, so quiet so that Laxus-nii won't hear it. A second later, he was no longer green, sweating, or holding is stomach.

"How the hell did you do that?!"

"I still can't tell you because it is part of what mama forbade me to tell anyone."

I was listening to my L-pod, glancing once in a while to see if anything's happening inside the train. I saw a blob of blonde hair but I didn't mind it until the owner of the hair turned around. It was Sting! "Nii-chan! Wake up! Sting is here!"

He opened his eyes, blinked a little. "Let's go talk to him!" We walked over to where I saw my supposed younger brother sat. "Hey! Can we sit there?" Laxus-nii pointed towards the seat across a green Sting.

"No! Now scram stupid fairies!" Sting's red cat, Lector answered it we still sat anyway.

"Why won't... you... leave?" Sting asked, taking short pauses to pant.

"Because our mother wanted you to have this." I said and handed him the letter.

Sting's POV

I took the letter and began reading it silently.

_Dear Lance,_

_I'm sorry that I left you in Weislogia's care. It was for your own good. If I didn't, your real father, Jude, would kill you. I'm also so sorry that Weislogia left you at a young age, you're age 3 at that time, am I right? And you have a dragon mark on your neck, am I correct?_

Who the hell is this woman and how did she know about that? And how does she know my real name?!

_If you're wondering how I know this, this is because I'm your mother. Please obediently follow Lucy and Laxus, they are your older siblings. They will lead you to me and from there I will answer your questions. I know that this can make you wonder if this is prank, but it's really not. From what I heard from Skiadrum, you and Rogue are really good friends so bring him along too._

_PS. If you want more proof that I'm you're mother then, you're birthday is on August 5, X773 and you, Lucy, and Laxus have the same dragon birthmark on your neck. Also, please remember that I love you and miss you along with Lucy, Laxus, and Luke._

_Love, Mama_

At the last word I fainted.

Normal POV

"Sting-kun! Sting-kun! Wake up!" Lector called for his friend.

"Don't worry Lector. I'll handle this." Lucy said. She the whispered something that no one and not even a dragon slayer could hear. Soon, the white dragon slayer woke up.

"Lector, I just had the weirdest dream." He sat up and looked around. "It's not a dream. Isn't it?"

"Nope, we are clearly alive and real, Lance." Laxus said to the other blonde male.

"Care to explain what's happening?" The red exceed asked. And so the two supposed elders explained to the two the situation about the fact that the three blondes are siblings. Surprisingly, the two reacted as if that their guilds, former guilds to be exact since Sting is leaving too, aren't enemies.

"I always wanted a brother, besides Rogue of course. I'll tell him later." The white dragon slayer stated.

"You're not mad?" The celestial mage asked him.

"Why would I be? Sure, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are enemies but I'm leaving the guild and judging from the missing insignias, you left Fairy Tail too, so why would I be angry?"

"That you're mother abandoned you?" Laxus stated or more like asked the younger dragon slayer.

"She had no choice. It was either I die or I grow up." Sting said and flashed a small but genuine smile instead of his usual smirk. The two other blondes smiled too at his response and used the time left until the arrival at Freesia Town, Sabertooth's hometown, to catch up with each other.

"By the way, do you know somebody who has blonde hair, green eyes, about 20 years old?" Lucy asked Sting.

"Yeah, Rufus. Why?" The two ex-fairies looked at each other.

"According to mama, we have another brother born on November 9, X771. He's blonde, green-eyed, and disappeared on a car crash a few days after he was born." Laxus explained.

"It might be Rufus. I saw a scar thingy on his neck often hidden by his coat. Rufus said that he was adopted until he was kidnapped for an experimentation and keeps getting nightmares about a car crash and a blonde lady carrying him, calling him some name. I'll drag him along with me when I leave the guild."


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry if I'm horrible at drama scenes.

Universal Disclaimer that applies to all chapters: I do not own Fairy Tail And the songs that may be used in future chapters. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3: Rufus

Sting's POV

I knocked on the door of the lady's office. A muffled 'enter' was heard from the inside. "Miss, if I may, I would want to leave the guild along with Rufus and Rogue for training purposes?" I told Minerva, trying not to stutter.

"You what?!" She yelled at me.

"We are disappointed on our defeat during the Daimatou Enbu so we decided to leave for awhile to train for about 5 years." I still tried not to stutter. Everyone's bound to stutter when facing Minerva *cough* Demon *cough*

"Alright! Go! Scram you brats!" Is she in her period or something cause she's usually a tad nicer? I exited the room and went to where Rogue and Rufus are.

"C'mon, we are going on a trip." I basically drag the two to a nearby forest where Laxus-nii and Lucy-nee told us to meet.

"That was quick. Are you sure that Rufus is Luke, Lance?" Nee-chan asked me.

"Who is Luke? Why are they calling you Lance?" Rufus asked.

"Sting, care to explain?"

"Long story short, Rufus is Luke and Sting is Lance. They are our missing brothers. Sting is just dragging you along. BTW, mama want you to have this Rufus." Laxus-nii said to Rogue and Rufus.

"How come he still gets to be called Rufus and I get to be called Lance?" I complained but everyone ignored me. It's totally unfair. I'm more used to being called Sting than Lance. In fact only Weislogia called me my real name before I found out that Lucy-nee, Laxus-nii, and Rufus. Wait, should I call him Rufus-nii now? This is confusing.

"Where are the exceeds?" Rogue asked me breaking my train of thoughts. Ugh, trains. I hate them. They are devious locomotives from Satan himself.

"I don't know. Lets get them." I answered. My black-clad partner nodded and began sauntering back to our apartment to get Lector and Frosch.

"Sting, Rogue, be back as soon as you can!" Lucy-nee's call was distantly heard.

Rufus' POV

After the two dragon slayer left, I slowly opened the letter given by the fairies, ex-fairies to be exact considering the missing guild marks.

Dear Luke,

If your alive and reading this letter, then please go with Lucy, Laxus and Lance. They are your siblings. I know that it's a lot to take in but please do come with them. They are all going to one place, they will lead you to me. Please understand.

PS. I love you and miss you. I've been suffering all these years just waiting for you four so please come with them.

Love, mama

"I won't go with you." I said flatly to the two.

"Why not?"

"I lived alone for 16 years, got kidnapped and experimented on, and suddenly a letter supposed to be from my mother saying to come to her?! What will you do if you were in my place?!" I crumpled the letter unknowingly "She's a horrible mother! She's a bi—"

I felt a stinging pain in my left cheek. The female blonde girl who is my supposed sister slapped me hard. "You are in position to say that our mother is a bitch! You think your the only one but you're not! Laxus-nii grew up with an uncaring father who planted lacrima on him just because my father didn't want him! Sting was forced to be given away to Weislogia so that he could live! I grew up having a doll as a sister! I barely even see my mother for the first six years of my life! I was beaten most of the time by our father if I disobey him! I ran away from home and he sends a dark guild to capture me! And I thought he cared for doing that, but no he sent them to get me just to marry me to some spoiled rich kid to expand his company! Ever since mama got back from the hospital on X771, she never smiled a true smile! Ever since, she had bruises and cuts covered by make-up! Do you think that I'm happy seeing my mother like that?! Bruised by my abusive father, crying, Beaten?! She didn't leave you! You're the one who left her!" She broke down to tears and soon spoke in a gentle manner "You disappeared and left no trace after a car crash few day after you're born. You're no different from us. We all suffered. She suffered more just for us four. Our mother loves us and wants to meet us. She wants to see all of us as a family. She wants to see you the most and she'd be once more happy seeing her supposed to be dead son alive. I would want to make my mother happy once more in exchange for all that she sacrificed for me, for us, don't you? So please come with us." I can't take it anymore! I ran and hugged her tight, crying my heart out. Shame on me say that to their mother, no, our mother. Deep inside we are all the same. She hugged me back and soon Laxus-nii and Sting, who was now crying because he watched the whole scene, joined in.

"Ummm, hate to break your family reunion but the sun is setting and we are in the middle of a forest." Sting and Laxus glares at Rogue for breaking the moment.

"He's right. I'm gonna set up a camp." Lucy-nee stood up and got a key from her key pouch. "I open thee, gate of the maiden. Virgo!" A lady in a maid outfit appeared.

"Punishment, princess?" Who the hell asks for punishment?!

"No Virgo but can you please set up a camp for us?"

"Yes" 'Virgo' said and began working. A minute later, a small wooden house appeared. We all sweat dropped on how the pink-haired woman's definition of a camp. "Anything else, princess? There's food in the table inside." At the word food, Laxus-nii and Sting ran towards the house while Rogue tried his best not to run too but he gave in a moment later.

"No Virgo. You may go now." Lucy-entered the house and I followed. We except for nee-chan drooled over the sight of the food. It was a feast! Roasted chicken, green salad, mushroom soup, garlic rice! There was even live fishes on a bowl with the words 'cute cats' written on it. "Are you gonna eat or not?" Nee-chan who was already seated on the table said and with that we raced to sit down and eat even Rogue. We all ate or more like gulped down the food except Lucy-nee. Then we went to our rooms. Each bedroom door had a label:

Mine- Musketeer guy

Lucy-nee - princess

Laxus-nii - older scar face

Sting- younger scar face

Rogue- emo guy

Frosch and Lector- cute cats

"Hey! I'm not emo. I just like black. I'm a shadow dragon slayer. What do you expect?" Complained Rogue.

"I'm not that old. I'm only 23."

"In a sense nii-chan, you're 30" Lucy-nee responded to our older brother's complaint.

"I'm not a scar face!" It was Sting's turn to complain

"Lol, scar face."

"You're supposed to be a supportive sister!" Sting said to Nee-chan. My sister's spirit have one wicked sense of humor.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I'm gonna post 4 chapters today. Why? Personally, I think these chapters are sucky and horrible. The following chapters are pretty uneventful. The ones with real fight begins at Chapter 16. I know it's a long wait but I'll update frequently. For the disclaimer, just look in the beginning of Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 4: Dragonica

Normal POV

"C'mon, this forest is connected to the forest near my old mansion so the place mom asked as to go is near." The celestial mage said to her three brothers.

"When did you get smart in archeology, Lulu?" Thanks to Laxus' comment, he received a hard smack in the back of his head, courtesy of Lucy.

"First of all, archeology is the study of fossils and such. Second, I always been smart, nii-san. And third, only in the Heartfilia forest can you see Wolves' Plutonian ferns, a very rare fern created by only by synthetic engineering. Thanks to our family scientist, Doctor Kayui, she engineered the plant to grow specifically in our forest." Lucy was gonna continue but seeing the dumbfounded faces of Sting and Laxus she explained in a brief way "A special kind of fern grows in our forest only." 'O's formed in understanding. "We're here" the only female human in the group of five, seven if you count the two exceeds, stopped on her tracks abruptly to which Laxus bumped into, causing a chain reaction of Sting bumping into him, Rufus bumps into Sting, Rogue somehow stopped a millimeter away from Rufus, and the two exceeds bump into Rogue, causing the shadow dragon slayer to topple over Rufus.

"What the? Lucy, why'd ya stop?" Laxus asked, being the first one to recover. The said girl didn't respond but pointed to where she was looking at. All of the boys and exceeds jaw dropped. In front of them is a dragon. A huge dragon. A huge, blue dragon with claws and sharp teeth.

"Oh, hi. I'm Aquamarine, the water dragon. Just call me Aqua." The dragon shrunk and soon she was is in her human form. In this form, she had light platinum blonde hair with blue tips. She dons a white-blue ombré shirt, light blue pants, and brown combat boots. "I'm sorry if I startled you in my dragon form. Layla-sama asked me to pick you up so please follow me. All questions are to be asks once we arrive in our destination." Aquamarine spread her arms wide and chanted a spell "Oh ten thousands dragons of all, I beckon you, open thy gates of your realm. Open, gate to the dragon realm, Dragonica!" A portal appeared before the group. Aquamarine signaled the four siblings, Rogue, and the exceeds to follow, to which the group did. A moment later, they were in a massive throne room. The room was empty except for them. "Layla-sama will meet you in a few moments."

Soon, the doors opened revealing Layla who was talking to a red-haired man, a raven-haired man, a pregnant white-haired woman, a pink-haired woman, and another man with chestnut-colored hair. Aquamarine spoke "Layla-sama, your children are here." Layla looked at her four blonde offspring, and the white-haired woman looked at Sting, and both woman cried. Hard. On the other hand, the black haired man tried his best not to cry upon seeing Rogue. The group minus Lucy, who was crying as hard as the other two female, and the exceeds, tried also not to cry. As soon as Layla recovered, she hugged her four children, while the raven-haired comforted the white-haired woman who was still crying.

"Laxus, Lucy, Lance, Luke! Your still alive! I thought I would never see you again! You all look handsome! My four children are finally reunited! Laxus, you did great in Grand Magic Games! All of you did! You too, Rogue! We could finally see Gia and Sky smile! I'm overjoyed!" Layla said tears forming on her eyes again but then she spoke in another language "Je suis tellement heureux que mes enfants sont tous ici. Si la mère était là, elle aurait été fou.(I'm so happy that my children are all here. If mother was here, she would have been crazy. PS. I google-translate it so I'm not sure if its in the correct French grammar) " She looked like she was gonna say more but her daughter beat her on it. "Mama! Explanation?" "Oh yes. Gomene. Though I look like I'm forty." Someone coughed a cough that suspiciously sound like 'thirty' "I'm mentally 57 already. If by any chances I die, the you four are to assume my throne as the Dragon Ruler. You are to rule together. I called you here because I miss you all and you need to start training. I never bothered to call you because Lucy and Laxus got trapped for seven years, I don't even know if Luke was alive, and Lance was too busy according to Gia who spied on you for me. Also, the gate can only be opened every seven years"

"Umm, mama," Layla visibly perked up at the first time hearing her last-born son call her 'mama' for the first time "can you just call me Sting? I'm still not used to being called Lance."

"Same goes for me, mom, I'm much more used to being called Rufus."

Layla smiled "Get up and get dressed. We will have a feast for the four of you"

"Mama, we don't really need a feast." Laxus said to his mother.

"Nonsense, Laxus. We should celebrate the return of my children, and the four Dragons of Light, and that all of you are alive and breathing. Also, I need to introduce to you all of the dragons. We can spend the rest of the week together and the next week after that will be the start of your training with the 6 leaders of the dragons. The last one who will train you will be me because you need to master the 6 kinds of major dragon magic." Six maids then ushered the group to their new rooms and helped them get dressed.

In the first room was Laxus. The room was well-ventilated by the white windows with heavy blue curtains pulled aside by a golden rope. The walls were an electric yellow color, paneled by white wooden designs. The floor was tiled with utterly pristine beige tiles with a few white, blue, and patterned rugs here and there. All the furniture was painted white and had a bit of blue, orange, and yellow. Two doors smaller than the main bedroom door, were in either side of the room. One leads to a massive white, gold, and blue bathroom, and the other leads to a walk-in closet filled with clothes of all kinds fitting for the eldest prince of Dragonica.

In the second room was Lucy. The room was similar to Laxus, only the walls were a light pink, the rugs, bed sheets and covers, were varying shades of pink and purple, and the curtains was in a gentle shade of yellow with white stars. The bathroom was also themed with purple, pink, white, and yellow. In the walk-in closet were a thousand of dresses a girl could ever wish for. Expensive jewelries were behind glass and on one of the walls, were shelves stacked with shoes of all kinds. There were pumps, boots, sandals, and many more.

The third room belonged to Prince Luke of Dragonica or as many would know, Rufus Lohr. Like the rooms of his older brother and sister, it was a Victorian style, only in red and gold with a tiny bit of silver colors. The bathroom was like a five-star hotel's with the gold and red tiles, and silver decorations. In the center of the bathroom was a tub lined by gold tiles. In a corner was the shower and in another smaller room inside the bathroom was the toilet. On one wall was the white sink in the red marble counter. Around it was silver pots and vases with green plants. On the other side was a white couch with red pillows with gold tassels. In front of it was a brown coffee table with stones, and candles, matching the color of the room.

The same goes for the room of the youngest prince, Sting Eucliffe or Prince Lance Dreyar Heartfilia of Dragonica. Only his was in a navy blue color complemented by gold and silver colors.

Rogue, on the other hand, got a big room but not as big as the four Dreyar-Heartfilia siblings. He also did not have a walk-in closet but he has a great bathroom. The room was painted beige and had dark-colored furnitures. The beddings and covers were in colors varying from brown to peach. The room had red candles placed around it giving a relaxing aura.

The exceeds were lead to a big room. It was lilac in color and had white beds and toys fit for a cat. There was a play mouse, a cat castle, and a lot more.

The maids then started preparing the group minus the exceeds whom one maid is babysitting/catsitting/exceedsitting. They applied lotions and perfumes to their future rulers. Then they helped them wear their assigned clothes. Within 3 hours, they finally finished preparing with half an hour to spare.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meeting the Dragons

Normal POV

They all met behind the door of the balcony in the ball room. All of them wore clothes appropriate for the occasion. Laxus wore a formal orange shirt with white shoulder pads similar to a dragons scale covering his upper body. He had on beige pants and shoes and on his head is a golden crown with dragon patterns and orange jewels.

Rufus wore an outfit similar to the one he wore on the last day of the Dai Matou Enbu only the ruffled scarf is gone and the coat had gold dragon scale patterns. Also, instead of his usual feathered hat, he wore a crown similar to Laxus' only his had red jewels, and for once he didn't wear his mask which revealed a dragon scales around his right eye.

Sting on the other hand wore less formal clothes that are still appropriate for the dance. He wore a white t-shirt, a yellow shirt with white dragon patterns, and a scaly, blue blazer. He also wore beige pants, and a crown like his brothers only with bluish-white jewels instead of red and wore a white dress shirt, a purple scaled vest, beige pants, and a black dress coat.

Lucy was the best looking among the five. The upper part of her blond hair was tied in a bun with a tail curled and the rest was also curled and brushed to her side along with some string of amethysts flowing down below her breast. She wore a golden dragon tiara with amethysts that one could assume was either pink or purple. Her main dress showed her silhouette and was studded with jewels. Around the main skirt was another pink flowing skirt that is opened at the front to reveal the first one. Lucy had on a amethyst necklace, a pair of rectangular amethyst earrings, a set of amethyst bracelets, and a golden ring with an amethyst at the center. On her feet were silver peep toes, though no one would really see it because of the main skirt covering it. Around Lucy's shoulder blade and arms were pink scales that looks and glows like the galaxy in the dark. Although their clothes looked too heavy for dancing, it was light and it was very much appropriate for the dance appearance-wise and weight-wise.

"Dragons, I now present to you the future rulers of the realm, my children, the four dragons of Light, Laxus Seamus Dreyar Heartfilia, Luciana Marguerite Dreyar Heartfilia, Luke Dominic 'Rufus' Dreyar Heartfilia, and Lance Adriel 'Sting' Dreyar Heartfilia! and the slayer of our dear friend, Skiadrum, Raios 'Rogue' Cheney!" With Layla finishing her introduction and speech, the five emerged from the waiting room and went to the balcony of the ballroom. The dragons(in their human forms) roared for the group.

As soon as the roars ended, Layla dragged her children down the stairs along with Rogue. "Kids, meet the four element dragons, Igneel Dragneel, the fire dragon" she points to the red-haired man if the group she was talking with earlier. "Grandine Marvel, the sky dragon" she point to the pink-haired woman who looks about 35 years old. "Virumi Lupa(my variant of Vir Humi meaning man of the ground. PS I googled translated this. Also Lupa means soil or earth in Tagalog.) the earth dragon" Layla pointed to the brunet in a sharp black suit. "And of course you have met Aquamarine Mizu, the water dragon." Then Layla pointed to a pregnant white-haired lady who looked like she's in her 7th month and a raven-haired man. "And finally, Mr. And Mrs. Skiadrum and Weislogia Shadourito(Shadow Light. Google Translate.), the dragons of shadow and white." Weislogia was red in contrast to her white hair and attire while Skiadrum kept a straight face but a slight pink color tinted his cheeks.

"Wait, Weislogia is a girl, is pregnant and is married to Rogue's dragon?" Sting asked while scratching his head.

"Yes, is there a problem, Stingy-bee?" The said lady asked him.

"How can dragons be pregnant? I thought they lay eggs? Didn't they killed you?" Laxus then asked.

"Oh" Gia laughed along with the other dragons except Skiadrum who kept a straight face. "Oh, dear child, those were from our relatives, like wyverns. Dragons from here get pregnant like regular humans. We faked our death to make them more powerful with dragon blood and it adds drama."

"Okay, moving on! Kids, these are the Marvel triplets," Layla pointed first to the white-haired lady in gold "Astra, the star dragon" then to the white and silver-clad lady "Yue, the moon dragon" and finally, to a man who also had white hair as the two, "Aswa, the spirit dragon". The group bowed their heads to each other "Their Gia's younger siblings and Grandine's cousins."

The group then approached the last set of dragons. "Children, I would like you to meet the Frost twins, Coryelo and Lanixa Gel," She points to two blondes that had blue tips in their hair, then she pointed to a tall buff man "Metalicanna Redfox" and finally a woman in a black mermaid dress, "Karasu Shadourito, Sky's younger sister. Of course, you will only be training with the four element dragons, Gia, and Sky. Rogue, since only them can master the 6, Sky will teach you Nightcross Dragon Magic, a strong secondary version of your Shadow Dragonslaying." A maid then approached Layla and whispered something in her ear that no one but her could hear. Layla nodded and the maid went away. "I'll be going for a short while. There is an emergency. Try to mingle with the other dragons while I'm gone."

With that Layla left, Rufus and Laxus danced with their sister, and the ex- Twin Dragons of Sabertooth set off to find the Shadourito couple. The evening passed and a lot of drunk dragons laid passed out on the floor of the ballroom. The four siblings and Rogue of course are not one of them but they did drink, danced, and had a lot of fun with the other dragons. They got to know them more and discovered more things about dragons like their reproduction and family trees. They learned that Karasu was once engaged with a mortal or the Gel twins have a intimate brother-sister complex. They found out that each Dragon of Light/Dragon loyalty have specialty like:

Laxus-lightning

Lucy-star

Rufus-moon

Sting-white


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bonding with Layla

Normal POV

The rays of the sun coming from the window grazed the stellar spirit mage's face. She sat up, yawned and stretched, wondering how the day would go. Soon after checking the time on her bedside clock, which says 6:45, she stood up and proceeded fixing the pink and purple a while, Lucy went to her massive bathroom and took a bath. She got dressed into a white summer dress and wore a pair of brown sandals, perfect for a sunny day in the dragon realm. Her hair is also braided into a fishtail braid, rolled into a low bun with the help of gold pins, and a white bow-clip. Contented on her look she sauntered down to where she assumed the dining room would be.

Lucy's POV

"Good morning Lucy! Care to join us for breakfast?" Mama, who was wearing a sophisticated, feminine white suit, asked me. Around the table, sat mama, my brothers, Rogue, and the 6 dragons. I nodded and sat beside mama, who was at the head of the table, and Sting. Across us are Laxus-nii and Rufus. "After breakfast, I'm taking you all to town, and then we'll have a picnic in the Wood Rose Garden."

Soon after, the meal arrived and we all ate peacefully talking about Weislogia's baby except Sting, Laxus, Igneel, Umi-san(Virumi asked us to call him that), and Metalicanna, who just joined in a few moments before breakfast arrived, were gulping down food with no time to converse. Grandine also announced her cousins', Astra and Yue's, new clothing shop, Forever 22. I'll be sure to check it out later.

"Okay. Are you guys ready?" Mama said as she stood up. We nodded and followed her outside where a motion-sickness-proof van was parked. "I'll tour you around town. Then we will head to Wood Rose Garden." Mama got into the driver's seat and wore the SE pipe. Laxus-nii sat beside her, while me, Rufus, and Sting sat in the middle, and Rogue,who was wearing a plain gray long-sleeved top and black jeans, and and the exceeds at the back.

Dragonica was way different from what I expected. I was expecting tons of lava and volcanos but mama said that during her rule, the dragons who have seen earthland adopted their architectures. Those dragons built a town and tourist spots in where dragons, mermaids, wolves, fairies, and all the other neighboring realms can visit. There was a super big mall by the bay called SM Mall of Dragonica. Then there was an amusement park that called Enchanted Realm. We passed a perfect cone shaped volcano called Rayon Volcano. On our way to Wood Rose Garden, we passed through a plain where pineapples are grown and a little distance from the plains are rice terraces called Escalona. Mama said that the area is called Sta. Rosa De Pablo.

After a two-hour ride, we finally arrived at Wood Rose Garden. It was beautiful there. Colorful flowers bloomed all-around. There were wooden huts with wide open windows here and there for picnic purposes. Then there was an area for flying kites, and horseback riding(the horses were a gift from Centara, the centaur realm.). There were even zip-lines and cable cars. Then, there was a spectacular view of a lake and in the middle of it, in a secluded island, is a mini volcano called Baal Volcano. We had our lunch and rode the zip-lines. Me and Sting flew kites, while nii-chan and Rufus rode horses. Rogue and the exceeds rode the cable cars. We rode paddle boats and went around the lake. Then, we went to the island and trekked the volcano. At the basin of the volcano was another cute small island.

By 5 o'clock, we decided to go home. On our way, we passed the amusement park and rode the motion-sickness-proof rides like, Rio de Grande, Flying Fiesta, and super high Ferris wheel that had a great view of the castle from the top. We also rode a big fast roller coaster called Sky Shuttle, and a high-swinging serpent ride called Serpent Away. We went to the photo booth and posed for wacky pictures. Sting wore a fedora hat and heart-shaped shades. Laxus-nii wore a rainbow Mohawk. Mama wore a pink scarf and glasses in shape of the word 'fabulous'. Rufus and I wore purple cowboy hats. We all look ridiculous even Rogue who was wearing a lions' mane. Loke and Aries who was on a date joined us in the picture. We all had smiles on our faces and went home happy but before that we went shopping at Forever 22. Mama and I bought a tons of dresses and shoes. Sting wore some girl clothes that made the rest crack up except Rogue who just smiled. It was a hell-load of a day but it was worth it. Not only did we get to know the realm, we also got to know our mother and each other more. Tomorrow, we will go to a beach island called Palawan in the mermaid realm. The Shadouritos, the Sky cousins, Metalicanna, and the other dragons will also join us.

Unable to sleep, I went out to the hall and decided to grab a drink. On my way there, I passed Sting who was also going to get a drink at the kitchen. We went to down together and started a casual conversation about how our day went until he accidentally missed a step and fell down the stairs. I giggled slightly at him before helping him. It turns out, his still healing leg that got broken sometime after the GmG received the impact of the fall. I chanted a spell and in a minute, he was up and walking. On our way, to the kitchen he asked me "How did you heal my leg?"

"Mama forbade me to tell anyone but since you are a bound to know that next week, I might as well tell you." I paused for a bit then continued "I know dragon slayer magic besides the Celestial Spirit Magic."

"We're all dragon slayers?"

"Yup! Well actually we are part dragon."

"What dragon slaying magic do you use, nee-chan?" He asked me while pouring water into two cups

"Star. It's a combat kind of dragon slaying but it has healing properties too like Wendy's only mine is stronger."

"If you can use two magic, why didn't you? You could have won over the Raven girl even if your spell got cancelled."

"Like I said, mama forbade me to and sometimes it's hard to control. C'mon, it's getting late. We need to wake up early tomorrow." I said as we approached our bedroom doors.

"Okay. Good night, Lucy-nee."

"G'Night, Stingy bee~" I said as I enter my room. There was shout-whisper of protest but I was already in my bedroom.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: How we are now

Laxus' POV

Two and a half years have passed since we arrived here at Dragonica. We all got stronger mentally, emotionally, and physically. Not only did we learn a lot about our realm, we learned and made friends with other realms too, like Mermadia, the mermaid realm, Celesto, the spirit realm, and Fantasia, the fairy realm.

On first year of our stay here, we learned the four major magic of dragon magic. The next half, we learned White and Shadow dragon magic. For another half we trained our specialty. Mine's lightning, Lulu's star, Luke's moon, and Lance's light. The last half, we practiced using weapons, and hand-to-hand combat. Surprisingly, Lulu's really good at hand to hand combat even before knowing she was my sister despite her 'damsel-in-distress' state when in Team Natsu. We all agreed to have aliases when we go back to earthland:

Me- Seamus Dreyfus

Lucy- Marguerite Dreyfus

Rufus- Dominic Dreyfus

And Sting- Adriel Dreyfus

Well actually, we just used our second names, and changed the last part of Dreyar. I suggested to use Heartfell from Heartfilia but Lulu claimed that being a Heartfilia shames us because of the abuse Mama received from Jude(Don't expect us to call him father after learning what he's done. He threatened to kill me and Lance for Mavis' sake). Rogue said that he will not keep an alias when we go back to earthland. At the moment, we are hiking a forest. Why? As a celebratory gift, mama is taking us on a trip and by trip she means hiking a forest in the middle of no where, while the other dragons who will join us are already there. Oh well, she said that there is gonna be resort. I just popped on my earphones connected to my L-pod. It played Mirajane's favorite song, Heels Over Head, by the Boys like Girls, a boy band from Blue Pegasus. There's no particular reason that she likes the song, it's just catchy, or so she says. I really miss her.

_First to fall, last to know. Where'd you go? _

_Now, I'm heels over head I'm hanging upside down _

_Thinking how you left me for dead, Fiore bound _

I was so lost in the song and the thoughts of Mirajane, I didn't notice mama's hand waving in front of my face. Wait, is it mama's or Lulu's? They look so alike for Mavis' sake! "Laxus, are you okay? We have already arrived and you're just staring in at blank space. Avez-vous attrapé la fièvre, ma chère (Have you caught a fever, dear)?" Yup, it's mama. Lucy would constantly trip if she's speaking French and she does NOT call me dear.

Did I mention every Sunday, mama would teach us another language? If I put some thought to it, I might be able to decode an ancient text faster than Levy. We now know how to speak and read Chinese, German, Dutch, Tagalog, Latin, Mermaid language, Fish language, and probably a hundred more languages, both ancient and modern. "J'étais? Pardonnez-moi mama. Let's go? (I was? Pardon me.)" Unlike my younger siblings, I'm very fluent at French and Czech, whereas Lulu's fluent at Thai and Vietnamese, Luke's fluent at Latin and Italian, and Sting is fluent at Spanish and Irish. Rogue is fluent at all the languages mama taught us. Mama is right. There's a big resort right in front of us. The Shadouritos, the Sky cousins, Umi-san, his wife and daughter, Florantina-san and Rukia, Aqua, Metalicanna, Igneel, and a currently making-out-with-each-other pair of Lanixa and Coryelo, waiting for us.

We went to our respective rooms to unpack. I shared a room with Lulu, Luke, Lance, and Rogue. Sky-san, Gia, their 2 years old daughter, Demetria, and Karasu shared the room beside ours, Grandine, Astra, Yue, and Aswa on the other side. Umi-san, Florantina-san, Rukia, and Igneel's room is in front of ours. Lanixa, Coryelo, Metalicanna, and Aqua's room is in front of the Shadouritos' room. Mama, who grew fond of exceeds and cats, shared her room with Frosch, Lector, Abby, Lulu's exceed, Fred, Luke's exceed, and Anabeth, my exceed.

During our once-a-week visit on earthland, we found three exceeds being chased by wolves in a forest where we pass through after a short mission given by the Council. We killed the wolves and since then the exceeds sticked to us. Anabeth has white fur in the same shade as Mira's hair, big blue innocent eyes(which is also like Mira's) and wore a closed black leather vest, and pants fit for her. She's kinda the oldest of the three exceed, which she claims as her siblings. Her attitude is like Mira's before Lisanna's 'death', hard on the outside but soft in the inside. Abby, on the other hand, is the youngest. She's white and has blue eyes like her sister, and wears a panda suit. She's close with Frosch and Lector. Fred also has white fur, blue eyes, and wears a red shirt tucked into beige pants, and a black-and-white scarf. His kinda like a mini Fried only instead of me, Fred praises Luke with "Rufus-kun is the best!". He's kinda like Lector only less cocky.

Rogue's POV

Two and half years changed us. Not only in magical aspects, but also in our appearance. Instead of my usual waist guard and cape, I now wear a plain long sleeved shirt, and black pants, tucked into gray combat boots with my katana strapped to my waist but my hair is still the same sexy and fabulous mane of black.

Lucy-chan, my second bestfriend next to Sting, now have short choppy hair with pink tips that goes down to her shoulders but she kept her bangs , and now wears a white tank top, pink pants, brown combat boots, pink limiter bracelets, and earrings, and when in a mission she carries a brown satchel, that I bought for her when we went shopping on her birthday.

Sting still looks the same, only, his outfit now consist, white t-shirt, a blue plaid shirt, gray pants, and blue Vans. Rufus now wears more casual clothes and his hair is short and waxed up. He now wears a red sweater over a white shirt, black pants, and beige loafers. Laxus now wears a white collared shirt, beige pants, and black shoes. We're not really close friends, but still friends.

Every weekend, after *Aunt Layla finished teaching us all the languages, we go to missions given by the council though they don't really know who the Dreyar-Heartfilias are since we all wear eye masks and our powers kinda overpowered our scent but I think they got a clue of who I really am. Right now, Sting and I are watching Demetria. All the women excluding Lanixa are at the resort's spa, Umi-san, Igneel-san, and Metalicanna went hiking, Aswa and Skiadrum are meditating somewhere, Lanixa and Coryelo went 'swimming' in private pool, and all the exceeds went fishing with Rufus and Laxus, leaving us to watch over Demetria, or Demi for short. We'll be leaving for earthland later.

While my little, adorable sister is playing at the kiddie pool, we heard a girl scream. Me and Sting who is carrying a now crying Demi followed the scream. We found the source of the sound. She was a girl about 18 years old. She was dirty and crying, with her is another girl, unconscious, about 20 years old with blood pooling around her. Both girls had feathers sticking out of their skin. The conscious girl muttered a silent plead of help before fainting. Immediately, Sting used his Sky dragon magic to heal the girls.

After healing them, the feathers disappeared and they look a bit peaceful than before but they're still unconscious. We decided to take them back to the resort where Aunt Layla and the other dragons to check them. I carried the girl, who I presumed was shot, bridal style, and Sting gave the other girl who fainted a piggy back ride, Demi who watched the whole scene just walked in between us, playing with her light and shadow magic, being the cute brunette she is. So kawaii~ Must. Resist. Urge. To. Hug. Demetria. Maintain face. Focus at the injured, brown-haired girl.

* * *

*In the Philippines, we call older people especially parents of our friends "tito" and "tita" which literally means "uncle" and "aunt" respectively. I made Rogue call Layla that because it's a sign of respect and he's already treated like their family.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Good morning everyone! Or Good evening or good afternoon. I might be posting chapter 9 later. IDK. I would really appreciate if you guys could leave some feedback or if you have questions, feel free to ask. Disclaimer is at the beginning of chapter 3. Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Chapter 8: Bird Souls

Sting's POV

"What happened to them?" Mama, who just got back from the spa along with Lucy-nee and the other dragons, asked me.

"We heard a scream and found them." Mama nodded and continued to inspect the two girls. After finishing expecting the girls, mama stood up and turned to us.

"I'll just get some soup for them, stay here and watch over them okay?" Nee-chan, Rogue, and I just nodded and turned our attention to the two girls.

"Hey." Laxus-nii said with Rufus-nii and the exceeds trailing behind him

"Rufus-kun is the best!" Fred proclaimed loudly.

"No, Sting-kun is the best!" Lector said as the two argued again.

"Will you two shut it?!" Anabeth silence the two.

"An-nee is scary!" Abby said to Frosch. "

Fro thinks so too!" The two cosplaying exceeds held hands after to which Lucy-nee fawned over. "Rogue, who's that?" Fro asked noticing the two unconscious girls. The exceeds, Laxus-nii, and Rufus-nii turned and noticed too.

"We found them unconscious in the forest." They nodded and took a seat in a chair nearby. Then, the girls began to stir, and soon, the eyes of the older girl opened and began to panic.

"Abby, Fred, Fro, find mama!" I ordered them. The exceeds used their Aera and set off to find our mom. Rogue immediately went beside the girl, and hugged her whispering comfort words, which we can audibly hear. We rarely see this side of Rogue. I might tease him later. After a few minutes, the girl calmed down, Rogue still beside her, and mama arrived. "Hey, I'm Layla. Can you tell me your name?" Mama said, as she offered her a bowl of soup. "Rosette." She took the soup and began eating it. The other girl began fidgeting, and soon she was awake and panicking. Rosette put down her soup, and ran towards her. She hugged her the same way Rogue did to Rosette. "It's okay Joanne. They're good people." 'Joanne' calmed down and Rosette continued eating her soup.

"Joanne, is that your name?" The girl nodded "I'm Layla. Can you girls tell us how you ended up injured in the middle of the forest?" Rosette put down her soup for the second time.

"Joanne and I are the last of our kind, the bird souls. We are all mages but we can turn to birds. Our kind descended from harpies who lived centuries in this forest, only instead of being half-bird monsters, we are much more... tamed? Our kind have been slaughtered by an illegal werewolf clan living near this forest. All of our kind have died except us but some said that others escaped to earthland. It started about 15 years ago."

"This is a part of the dragon realm thus no one can live here except for our kind and now yours since they resided here for centuries. Other creatures from other realm may visit but not live here. As the queen of the realm, I ask you to show or at least tell us where the werewolf clan is residing." Mama said as she transformed to her dragon form. Someone's bound to die tonight 'cause when mama is in dragon form she means serious business. When in dragon form, she has yellow scales with black patterns and gold swirls. Her eyes glow rainbow and from her teeth dripped blood. "Rogue, requip into your armor and call Six Guardians of the Realm now!" Really not good. The werewolves are definite screwed. Why? 'Cause mama is in her dragon form (which we only seen once in the span of two and half years) and she called Igneel, Aqua-chan, Grandine, Umi-san, Weislogia and Skiadrum as the guardians. You see, when she calls them that, that means serious, deadly dragon business as the superiors of the realm. "Kids, time to transform." Just when I thought it couldn't get worse for the werewolves but who cares? They tortured a whole kind for Mavis' sake! We all transformed into our dragon form and Rogue requiped into his armor. It consisted of shoulder pads, elbow length gloves with talons, boots, a chest plate, all covered in black and silver dragon scales, and a matching black dragon helmet. The armor, also called the Dragon of the Night, boosts up Rogue's already-strong magic significantly to match a real dragon's. My dragon form was similar to Weislogia's only I had gold patterns like mama's identifying me as the prince and my eyes turned into a gradient of blue, matching some of the blue patterns I also had. Laxus-nii's scales when in dragon form are like glasses with lighting swirling inside with some gold patterns like mine and his eyes glowed a bright lightning yellow color. Lucy-nee in dragon form had dark blue scales with patches of pink and purple and dots of white and yellow. It's kinda like a picture of a galaxy. She had also the gold patterns, and her eyes glowed black like the night sky. Rufus-nii had dark red scales that glowed white in the moon light, the same gold pattern identifying him as a dragon royal, and silver pupil-less eyes when in this form. Soon, the other dragons arrived and transformed too. Rosette and Joanne gulped. I can't blame them since we all looked kinda terrifying. I mean c'mon, blood is dripping from my mother's teeth! Even I am afraid!

"Rosette, Joanne, please don't be afraid. They're all nice but they mean serious deadly business when someone does injustice or violates the law. Can you still lead us to the wolves or give us a scent of them?" The two, especially Rosette, calmed down at Rogue's voice.

"Follow us please." The two transformed into an owl and a red canary or something like it since this more beautiful and vibrant.

* * *

Normal POV

Moments later...

"Werewolf meat isn't really satisfying." Layla in dragon form said as she spat out the bloody, lifeless werewolf out. "Well, it's time for you kids to go back to earthland." They all transformed back into their human forms including the two bird souls perched in a tree branch. Layla huddled her four children and Rogue into a bear hug. "I'll miss you all so much. You're gonna form a guild right?" She said as she let go. The five nodded. "We'll visit you when we can. Oh, you're gonna need guild house right? Take the mansion. Here buy it with this. No buts." Layla shoved a pouch of jewels from who knows where in front of her eldest son's face. She then turned to talk to the Rosette and Joanne while the group said their goodbyes to the other dragons. "You two said that there might be some other bird souls in earthland and that you two are mages, right? Why not join them? After you heal of course." The two nodded and Layla turned her attention back to the 5. "Lucy, Rufus, would you do the honors?" The two nodded and the other dragons backed away to give them space.

The two began chanting. "By the power vested by dragons, we open thee, the gate to the Lands of Humans!" A green, swirling portal appeared before them. Layla and the dragons gave them one last hug and waved good bye as the group passed through the portal, the five exceeds following them. In a moment, the group appeared in the forest they found the water dragon years ago. They ventured forth and soon they have found the abandoned Heartfilia mansion.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Now what?

January 6, X794

"Okay, now what?" Sting asked us. We all looked at Lucy-nee waiting for an answer.

"We buy the mansion. Renovate it. Start a guild. Arrange with Magic Council to make it official. And my personal favorite, kick Natsu's ass in the Grand Magic Games." She answered as she brought out the pouch mama gave. "Does that answer your question, Stingy bee, or should I say Adriel?" Sting just nodded, a little bit annoyed at his nickname.

"What should we name our guild?" It was my turn to ask. Since no one answered I suggested one "How about Dracorde? Its from the Latin words 'Draco' and 'corde' meaning 'dragon heart'." They all seemed to like it.

"It's perfect Rufus- I mean Dominic" I gave a nod towards Laxus-nii "What about the guild mark?"

"Lax-lax! Lax-lax! Abby-chan has an idea!" Lucy-nee's exceed began to draw a silhouette of a dragon with her chalk magic. For a baby cat, she sure draw well. It's not as good as mine but it was definitely better than Sting(or Lucy-nee, or Laxus-nee, or Rogue or anyone for that matter). He once drew a picture which looked like a standing dog with yellow hair. We never knew what it was until Sting told us that it was Lucy-nee. After that, he couldn't sleep for weeks(Courtesy of nee-chan who smiled at him sadistically, with stage blood dripping out of her exposed, sharp teeth and her eyes glowing a bright red. Any mere human might have been scared to death if they saw her) and decided to never draw again.

"It's perfect Abby!" Lucy-nee fan-girled over her exceed.

"Ne, it's nice Abby, but Sting-kun draws the best!" Lector boasted to which Rogue, Nee-chan, Laxus-nii, and Anabeth glared at him with a murderous aura.

"No! Rufus-kun is the be—"

"Shut it." With that Fred immediately was silenced by Anabeth.

"I'm going to buy the mansion from Junelle corporation, which is on the other side of Acalypha. Laxus-nii you can come. The rest, stay and get to know the lot. Rufus, while you're at it, make designs. Don't wreck anything. When I come back the house should be a lot cleaner." Lucy-nee told us. This is gonna be a way long day.

Timeskip, Junelle Manor, Lucy's POV

"I'm sorry miss but the mansion is not for sale." A tall, skinny man with slick black hair around 26 told us. Rather rudely if may add. This is Victor Edmund Hampshire Richard Martinez Junelle VIII.

"What if we repay my father's debt?" Laxus-nii suggested. I figured that he hated saying it but if it means to help us, then so be it.

"I didn't know Jude had a son." Three actually though Laxus-nii isn't really his son. Victor then leaned towards the large wooden table and made a smug face. Mavis, he's so ugly. I can't believe that I was supposed to marry this guy. "Tell me, how do you propose to pay off his debt?"

"With this." I threw him the pouch. He unraveled it, revealing a lot of dragon diamonds, the most valuable kind of stone in the planet. Each were about as big as my closed knuckle. All in all, it would cost 100 000 000 000 000 J.

The man smirked. "This is not enough. Dragon diamonds aren't enough." That's it. A deadly aura surrounded me as my eyes turn black and patches of dark blue, pink, and purple scales appeared on my skin along with the golden patterns identifying me as Dragon Princess Luciana Marguerite Dreyar of the Stars. I know. It's a very long title. Anyways, my clothes turned to a dragon armor similar to Rogue's and may hair turns a bright pink color with purple streaks. This is my dragon warrior form. A form which a dragon is both on his or her dragon form and human form.

"If I throw in your life, will you let us have the mansion for 300 000 J?"

"Do you think I would sell you the mansion for that cheap price?" He snorted."As if!"

I took a book from the shelf in the wall. "Ooh, Da Vinci Code? You must love this book considering that its cover have twenty-carat diamonds."

"P-put that down." Victor stuttered, gripping the arms of his chair. I burnt the book to ashes using my fire dragon magic. The man looked scared.

"Oops, my bad." I said though I purely intended to burn the book. I sauntered towards the other side of the room and took a vase from it's stand. "What a lovely vase you have, Victor. Too bad, I need to wreck it." I dropped it to the floor where it broke into million pieces. I stepped on it earth covering my feet and boots to protect it from shards. I smiled at him sadistically, showing my perfectly white and sharp set of teeth. "You know? I could do the same thing to your body." Any second now.

"Sold! T-the mansion is yours, Miss Heartfilia. For free! Just spare my life." He cowered with his arms over his head as if like a shield.

"Thanks!" I said as I returned back to normal as my older brother took the bag of diamonds. "One more thing: Don't and I mean don't ever mention the word Heartfilia again in front of me." I said with a cold glare.

Half-way towards the door, Victor called "I'm telling the council!"

I stopped my tracks and turned to give him a glare with my black dragon eyes. "If I were you, I wouldn't dare to tell even to a leaf." I heard him gulp as I turned and walked out of his office with Laxus-nii. My eyes turned back to its original chocolate brown color a few moments later. "Well, that went pretty good, ne?" I asked Laxus as we headed out of the Junelle Manor.

"Yeah, very great." He managed to whisper, staring at the grounds as we walked the stone pavements of the property. Am I that scary? Soon, we arrived at our new home and guild house. As soon as I saw that my main building my jaw drop. Why? Because...

* * *

AN: Cliffhangers :D Thank you to those who folllwed, and favorite the story. I'll be updating tomorrow by 1pm, Philippine Time. BTW, are the characters too OOC? Any suggestions? Feel free to review. :)


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Konnichiwa minna! Here's chapter 10. I'll be updating tomorrow, same time as long as you guys review. No reviews equal No new chapter. Why I am suddenly demanding reviews? Well, this is because I'm still writing chapter 17 and if I continue posting the chapters too frequently, then I'll be pressured and would take longer to finish a chapter. Also I'm a bit busy at school with requirements and I need time to read too. Anyways, this chapter's a bit suckish. Just bear with me please. The not-useless chapters begin at Chapter 12. BTW, I don't own Fairy Tail :)

* * *

Chapter 10: The Mansion

Laxus' POV

I think my jaw just dropped. In front of us is a much much cleaner and fixed version of the mansion. The old dull and pale yellow walls are now a bright red color. All the pillars are gold and glossed. Each window have been polished and it's frame are a pristine white. The main door have been varnished into a beautiful chestnut color. The golden angel structure have been replaced by a majestic dragon. The cobblestone road have been swept clean. The shrubs are trimmed and some poles with tapestries with our soon-to-be guild's insignia lined the road. The roof was looking dust-free and the chimney had been painted a beige color. All-in-all, the house looked brand new as if it wasn't abandoned for years. Heck, even the other, smaller building have been fixed and sculpted to perfection. We expected them to just make plans but they redecorated the entire place, probably because they're afraid of Lucy's wrath. If the outside is perfect what else could the inside look like.

"Woah." Was all Lucy can say. "C'mon, nii-chan. I want to see the inside." She ran and pushed the doors open, which hit Rogue's face. It's not Lucy's fault if Rogue has been standing there. "Sorry Rogue."

While Lucy performed emergency healing on Rogue's bleeding face, I took the time to look around the room. Two, grand staircase with gold rails are placed on either side of the room, both curved. In the center is an arch which seems to lead into a hallway extending towards the back door. The floor and the steps of the stairs are a white marble. A pale orange is painted to the walls along with some gold, detailed borders. On both sides of the room are two more arches, the left one leading to what seems like a lacrima vision room judging by a big plasma L.V, the set of white sofas with assorted pillows, the bean bags, and small shelves filled with DVDs. The walls of that room are painted red with black lining at top and bottom. The white marble of this room also extend to serve as the floor of the other to rooms. On the right one, the room had beige walls with orange swirls. It also have some pool tables, a drink bar, a stereo, an open space for dancing, some chairs and tables and a set of couches in a corner.

"All done. Why are you even there in the first place? Where's the exceeds? Rufus and Sting? How did you do all this in just three and a half hours? Is that chocolate? Can I have some?" Lucy pointed towards the bar that the brunet is holding.

"Thanks. Rufus made me wait for you guys and give you a tour. Exceeds are playing at the main guild hall. Rufus is resting in his room and made Sting buy the groceries. Rufus made a lot of clones and used his memory-make to make the furnitures, walls, and a lot more. Abby placed a lot of paintings around the house. The other exceeds helped in moving things to and from the attic. I handled the plumbing and Sting served as a power source for Rufus in an element-eating-thing way. Yup! This is chocolate. No, I won't share my chocolate bar." Well, that's awesome. "On with the tour. The sooner we finish, the sooner I get more chocolate bars." Rogue may be emotionless most of the time, but he undergoes a major personality change when he sees, hears, eat, smell, or do anything related to chocolate. He's kinda like Erza with her cake and him with his chocolate bar, but his sudden change is much, much, much drastic.

First we went to the right room. "This is the main guild hall. Then that..." He pointed to another open room. The room was bland and empty. "is the fighting room. Rufus said that in case more members join us, and some of them happens to be naturally destructive they could fight in there so this room wouldn't be much damage. Then that is the exceed's play area." He pointed to a corner beside the fighting room. The area is pink, then there's a indoor playground, box of toys, and shelves filled with canned fish. I could see Abby and Fro playing with dolls, Lector arguing with Fred(Again.), and my exceed, Anabeth, who decided to be girly today by wearing a floral white dress with pink ribbons, sitting on a swing while reading a book which I think is 'Diaries of a Wimpy Kid'. "Then that's the infirmary." Rogue pointed to another room which is seen from the guild hall because of it's open arch. You could see white beds and shelves of medicine in the room and it looked quite spacious even though the room was small.

Then we went back to the entrance and went to the other side. "This is theater room. Then this is the dining room." He said as we passed through another arch. The room's walls are light blue with yellow swirls. In the center of the room is large, long table surrounded by chairs with the same motif as the room, which is gold, blue, and white. A large painting of dragons occupied the wall in front us, probably by Abby, and a matching chandelier hung at the ceiling.

We passed through a grand door which led to spacious hall way. "Those two doors leads to spare bedrooms." He said pointing to the doors on our right. Then he pointed to another door on the left. "That's the bathroom." Then we walked to the other side of the hallway, where another set of double doors is found. "This is the kitchen." All the rooms have been eye-catching, but this room is friggin' awesome. (And pretty modern too, compared to the kinda vintage Victorian look of the dining room and halls.) The walls of the room are painted a maroon color, and the floors are tiled with blocks of black marble. The counters and drawers are a shade lighter than Lucy's eyes and the tops are a dark green marble. Two, large, double-door, stainless steel refrigerators stood on either side of the matching stove, which is directly in front of a window. In the center is an island matching the counters, and directly above it are sets of pots, and pans, hanging from a grill-like structure. In one side of the room, are sets of aquariums filled with lobsters, crabs, and different kinds of edible sea food, there's even dragon fish, a type of fish found only in the dragon realm (and now, our kitchen) known for its heavenly taste.

Then we went upstairs using the grand staircase found in the entrance. "That is your room Lucy-chan, that is the library and archive, and that's your room Laxus." Rogue said as he pointed to the door on the left, on middle, then the right. "Those two doors leads to more spare bedrooms. Same goes for those two." He said as he pointed to the doors nearest to the foot of another set of stairs, which is now plain, which is across the grand ones. Wow, so many 'which is' there, huh? Anyways, Rogue, then, pointed to two more doors in between the two plain stairs. "Those doors lead to the male, and female, bathroom and sauna."

Then went up to the third floor, which is finally the last floor. "That is Sting's room, Exceed's room, and Rufus's room." He pointed to three doors on the right. Then we went to the room across Sting's. "This is the game room and that's another bathroom." Rogue said pointing to another door. The game room had a flat screen L.V smaller than the ones downstairs. The walls are rainbow in color and the floor is white carpet. Around the rooms were computers, and other stuff found in an arcade. Then we walked out of that room and entered a smaller room. This room have teal walls, and a light, wooden floor. "This is the snack room." The room also had black and white counters topped with two popcorn makers, and two microwave ovens, jars of food, and a lot more. It also have a small white couch and a mini fridge. We went back to the hall and Rogue pointed to another hall. "That leads to building B which are only empty bedrooms. Somewhere there is my room."

Then we heard a door open. "Good morning minna!" Rufus greeted sleepily as he stepped out of his room. Lucy, then stepped forward and slapped him.

"Rufus, it's frigging 5 in the afternoon!" Rufus blinked a few times before finally registering what his older sister said.

"Thanks, I needed that. Rogue catch!" He then threw a bundle of chocolate bars towards Rogue.

"Finally! Thanks! I can now eat in peace." He said as he began to eat his dearly beloved chocolate bar. "Hey! The groceries are down stairs." Sting said as he climbed the stairs. Suddenly we heard a faint cry of help coming from the forest and we all immediately went down to find the source.

"Aww, c'mon! Can't I eat my chocolate bar in peace?!" Rogue complained but he still went down. And soon we found the source...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: More and More

The whole family heard a faint call for help, and they immediately were on their feet. The supposed youngest and the oldest of the family jumped out through the window as dragon wings sprouted from their back. Rufus, Lucy, and Rogue, having the decency to, used the stairs, Rogue in shadow form. Once near the mansion's forest, a smell of blood filled their noses and another cry was heard. They dashed through the trees of the forest. Soon, they arrived. The source of the calls is a red-haired girl about 19 years old, her foot got caught in a magic-draining lacrima traps set up for security purposes by the Heartfilias years back, which surprising works after being left unused for who knows how long. Lucy, being the only one who knows how, disabled the trap and Sting immediately ran to heal the girl's excessively bleeding foot. "Akira!" called blue-haired woman wearing an outfit which consists of a loose, cropped red shirt over a black tank top, red shorts, black and white tights, and black heeled boots. Her violet eyes shrouded with worry for the bleeding girl.

"Miss, please calm down. We are taking her to a nearby infirmary to get her foot patched up. You could rest there too if you want." The shadow dragon slayer said to the worried female. She did calmed down but still looked a bit hesitant. They all walked back towards the mansion, the red-head being carried via piggy back ride by Sting, and bluenette walking near Rogue. In a matter of minutes, they arrived at the mansion, The 20 years old blonde gently laid the girl with fiery red head on the bed in the infirmary as his older sister, being the best among the group in this field, began bandaging the girl's foot. Rogue went out to get some snacks.

"Can you tell us how you ended up in our forest, injured? I'm Dragon Prince Lance Adriel Dreyar of the Light but you can Sting as long as we're not in public. Adriel if we are." The blonde asked the injured girl. She smiled brightly (or at least in Sting's eyes) despite her hurt state.

"I'm Akira Fukijawa. I was just taking a break from flying and I got caught in the trap that's all. Say, aren't you Sting Eucliffe, and that guy is Laxus Dreyar, and that girl is Lucy Heartfilia, and you Rufus Lohr? And that dude with black hair Rogue Cheney? Didn't you guys disappeared like 913 days ago? OMG! I'm your biggest fan! Cassie! Look! It's them! OMG! OMG! OMG!"

"Yes, we are. We're siblings except for Rogue. That's Dragon Prince Laxus Seamus Dreyar of the Storm Lightning, Dragon Princess Luciana Marguerite Dreyar of the Stars, and Dragon Prince Luke Dominic Dreyar of the Moon. You can call them by Laxus, Lucy, and Rufus when with us but when in public call them by their second name. Now, you know our secret, I'll give you two choices join our guild or die." The bluenette immediately held her katana protectively and Lucy smacked Sting's head.

"Baka Sting~! Be nice to her!" The blonde woman then turned to Akira "I'm sorry for my brother's behavior , Akira-chan. Can I call you that?" The girl nodded. "Anyways, when you said "flying" do you really meant flying as birds? Are you guys bird souls? Would you like to join our guild, Dracorde? It's not yet official but it's going to be after I go to the Magic Council, which will be tomorrow."

"Yes, we are bird souls though we both grew up here at earthland. Our parents escaped from wherever they came from. And yes, we would love to join your guild! Right Cassie?" Akira asked 'Cassie'. The bluenette grunted, and Akira's bright smile turned into a frown. "I'm joining this guild Cassandra, and you will too. Mom, and dad would hate us if we seperated. Plus, you're the older sister so think about it. Instead of roaming around the forest, we can be here and make friends. We can go to jobs and explore more of the world. Also, I remember that you said you wanted to meet your soul mate. Now's your chance. So please, Cassandra-nee, join this guild." The blue-haired maiden just grunted. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"What did I miss?" Rogue asked as he entered the room carrying a tray with brownies, a pitcher of juice, and seven tall glasses. "By the way, the exceed are still playing at the play area."

"They're bird souls like Joanne and Rosette. They're also joining the guild." Laxus said as he took a brownie from the tray.

"I'm Rogue. Want some brownies?" The brunette said as he offered the tray to the two girls.

"I'm Akira Jane Fukijawa. I'm a nightingale bird soul and I use earth magic." The red-haired girl said before taking a brownie.

"I'm Cassandra Usui. I'm a lapwing bird soul and I use rune magic. In case your wondering, Akira and I aren't really related. We're just step-sisters." The bluenette introduced herself. The group talked about themselves and got to know each other more. Akira had a very cheerful personality, all the while, Cassandra had a very strict, and uptight aura and personality. Despite that, Cassandra seemed to open up more to Rogue.

They talked until it was 7 pm and they haven't eaten dinner yet. Rufus was the one who reminded the group after feeling his stomach growling. So, all of them went to the dining room where Lucy's spirit, Virgo, was kind enough to set up with grilled pork chop, salad, rice, and strawberry juice. They had fried Dragoreos (Rufus' version of Oreos) with vanilla ice cream after eating. Soon, they all felt tired and decided to go to sleep, deciding that they would just have the tour tomorrow. Akira got the room in the outermost left and Cassandra got the one beside it.

Meanwhile at the exceed's play area(while the group was talking in the infirmary)...

Anabeth's POV

"An-nee! An-nee!" I looked up from my book. "What does married mean?" I nearly fell of my swing. Abby is too young to learn that word.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Whoever told the exceeds that word are gonna pay but I think I should let Fro and Abby know. "It means two exceeds who love each other are together but—"

Abby then cut me off declaring. "Oh, okay! Abby-chan and Fro are married. Abby-chan and Fred-nii and Lector and Fro and An-nee are married!"

"Abby! Fro! Where did you heard that word?!" I stood up as lightning surrounded me, ready to kill whoever tainted my baby sister and her bestfriend's mind.

"Fro and Abby-chan heard them from them." The two young exceeds pointed to dimwit(my brother) and other dimwit(cocky red cat). They are so dead. I walked towards them with a murderous aura.

They continued bickering until I flicked Fred's ear. "Care to tell me how Abby and Fro heard the word married?" I didn't give them time to answer and zapped them with my magic instead. With that taken care of, I went back to reading my book. Lesson Learned: Never fight or mention random words in front of my sister.

* * *

**AN: I felt like I was abandoning the exceeds so I had this mini scene with them. By the way, I know that 'bluenette' isn't really a word but I've seen others use it so I kinda used it too. BTW, I just realized that people don't use the internet daily like me so to be fair, I'll just update every two or three days. :) Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: The last time I checked, I'm a thirteen years old girl from the Philippines and not Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own the few songs that I'll mention in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: Magic Council

Lucy's POV

"Baby, baby, ooh~" Oh no! A gay singer who happens to be annoying is here. Trapped. With me. "Baby, baby, noo~"

"Starships are meant to fly~" Great. A singing mix between Barbie and a frog decided to join the torture-Lucy-with-horrible-music campaign

"We are never, never, ever getting back together!" Oh goodie. Taylie Swifter sings about her ex. How nice. So,so nice. Sense the sarcasm.

"It's Friday, Friday! Gonna get down on Friday!" Nooooo~

"Nooooo~" I shot up from my bed while covering my ears protectively. The world's worst singers united. I can bear Rusty Beaver, Nicki Mirage, and Taylie Swifter but Becky Brown? Hell no! Never mind, it was only just a dream. I glanced at my pink bedside clock. 3:30 am. Perfect. I got up and took a bath. After 10 minutes, I got dressed in a white, long-sleeved shirt(a gift from Stingy-bee) black pants, brown, peep-toe heels, a beige coat, my pink scarf(a gift from Rogue) and a set of gold limiters consisting of a stack of bracelets, a pair of triangular earrings, and a chain necklace. I also got my pink mask, the ones for the eyes, so that no one would recognize me. For safety measure, I wore purple contacts and sprayed on rose perfume. I went down and scribbled a note for my brothers saying that I'm going to the council. I stuck it on the metal door of the fridge after grabbing an apple. Soon, I left to go to Era. 45 minutes passed before I finally got into a train.

Since the ride to the district is about two and a half hours, I decided to catch some sleep. A few minutes later, I felt two eyes staring at me. "Its rude to stare, you know?" I asked, fully awake. Across me is a man about 20 years old. He had black hair like Rogue but his are a lot shorter and goes to every direction possible. He wore a violet hoodie, and black tight pants.

"You just look very perfect, miss. I'm Tatsuki Gayns."

"I'm L- I mean Marguerite Dreyfus. " I stammered. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to sleep." Soon, sleep took over me. Hopefully, I'll wake up in time.

* * *

Tatsuki's POV

Damn. That girl is so perfect. She's pretty curvaceous and her short blonde hair with pink tips just compliment her alluring purple eyes. "Passengers, we have now arrived at Freesia Town." Oh, man! My stop is here. I wonder when I'll see her again. Hopefully, not so long from now. I took one last glance at Marguerite's sleeping figure. I don't know why but just being near her makes me lose my motion sickness and my heart beat fast. See you Marguerite! This surely won't be our last meeting.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Passengers, we have arrived at Era district." I woke up and look around,". I wonder where Tatsuki went. He's really cute. The hell? Luciana Marguerite Dreyar! You do not call a random dude you met on the train cute! Though it's true. He is cute. What the? Oh, whatever brain. I grabbed my bag and went out of the train.

I walked the streets of the district and soon I reached the Magic Council HQ. A frog clerk I met on the front of the building led me to the Councilmen Chamber. In a large table sat a bunch of people I don't know except Lahar and Mest who got promoted to the council. They are the ones who give us jobs when we visit though they don't know our real identity. Over the time, we got the name "The Five Traveling Dragons" We also got individual names. Mine's Star Dragon, and the rest are similar but instead of Star they have their names based on their specialty magic like Rufus' Moon Dragon.

"Ohayou Mest-san, Lahar-san!" I greeted them.

"Ohayou Marg-chan! Come to get a job?" Mest asked me, being the more social one of the pair.

"Nope!" I said popping the "p" "I just want to enter our guild and make it official. We're permanently staying here at earthland."

"Another guild. Just great." Lahar commented, a gloomy aura surrounding him.

"Sure! Just give me the papers and we'll make it official. We'll recommend you to the clients." Mest said. I handed him the paper which I took two hours working on. "I can see where you got the name. All of your brothers and whoever the Shadow Dragon is, are dragon slayers, right?" I nodded.

Lahar then perked up. "Dragon slayers?" He took the lacrima communicator and called somebody. "Tatsuki, Izuyi, you're joining the new guild. Like it or not!" Lahar then slammed the communicator. "Finally, those two are almost as destructive as Fairy Tail." I wonder how they are. Levy and the girls are never able to mail back since they can't know where we are though, I still send them letters weekly avoiding the dragon part.

"Wait, Tatsuki Gayns?" I asked. Wasn't he the guy from the train?

"Yeah, you met him Marg? Here's your papers. Dracorde is now official." Mest said as he handed me the papers.

"Lahar! What do you mean I'm gonna join a guild? What guild?" Someone said as he bursted in through the window though no one seemed to mind.

"Dracorde. It's a new guild. So far there are 9 members, 5 dragon slayers and 4 lost magic users. There's also 5 exceeds. You and Izuyi are gonna join that guild. Speaking of Izuyi, where is she?" Lahar then made a victory smirk which really looks weird. "Also, meet Marguerite Dreyfus, one of the two guild representatives."

"Izuyi's still on a mission." Tatsuki blinks once. Twice. Thrice. "Marguerite?!" His onyx eyes with blue specks stare into my chocolate brown eyes which is covered by purple contacts. "Okay. Since this is Marguerite's guild I'm joining but Izuyi needs to join too."

"Okay. All is settled. I'll show you too the guild. C'mon, I need to get home to cook dinner and before my brothers destroy the mansion."

Timeskip, A minutes away from Acalypha, train

"So~ are you a dragon slayer? Judging from your slight motion sickness, your most probably are." He managed to nod. "Here, let me help you." I got into my stance and chanted the spell. "Troia!" In a second, Tatsuki is up and not holding his stomach in fear.

"You're a dragon slayer too? What kind? I'm a spirit dragon slayer. How come you don't have motion sickness? Did you lost your dragon on July 7, X777? Are you single?" He bombarded me with questions.

"Yes. I'll explain in when we are in the guild. I'm immune to it. Kinda. Yes, but I currently don't have time for relationships." He pouted. Tatsuki is really cute. Ugh! You don't call random dudes cute. End of discussion!

"Passengers, we have arrived at Acalypha."

"C'mon, our stop is here." I grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him through the crowd. "Finally!" I let go of his wrist. The people there are smelly and it hurts my nose. While we're walking I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going punk! Don't you go bumping around me, the famous Salamander." I saw a blob of pink hair. Natsu! Beside him is Lisanna giving me a worried look.

"I don't mean to be boastful, but don't you know who I am? Well who I am isn't important but at least I don't make out with someone else after confessing to another girl, and most of all, I don't call my nakama trash." I snapped at him.

"Why you?! Fire Dragon's Roar." A hurl of flames came flying to me. Lisanna and Tatsuki looked at me horrified of being burnt but I have something else in stall for them. Natsu smirked at what he thinks it's his victory. Not a second soon the fire cleared up. I ate the flames to the surprise of them.

I came up to them in the speed of light and punched Natsu. "Shining fist of the Star Dragon." A swirl of blue and pink enveloped my hand when I punched him. Murmurs rosed about me.

"Look it's the Star of the Five Traveling Dragons."

"She's so powerful. Star Dragon defeated Salamander in one punch."

Unfortunately, Natsu heard the last remark and came up to me in his own punch "Iron punch of the fire Dragon!" I caught his fist and ate his flames while keeping an emotionless face.

"You're not worthy of our time. Let's go Tatsuki." I continued to walk towards the mansion stopping only once to look back at Natsu. "You're flames aren't hot enough, Salamander. Igneel would be very disappointed." "What did you say?!" He yelled but I ignored him. I continued walking until someone nudged me.

"So~ Marguerite, you're the famous Star Dragon." He stated. "You know, I'm a spirit dragon slayer. From what I know Spirit and Stars get along well especially in bed." A tick mark appeared on my forehead as I hit his head with light enveloping my hand. After a few minutes of silence, we reached the mansion. "Woah." Was all Tatsuki could say. Soon he recovered. "That's the guild hall?"

"Yup! It's also the dormitory of the other members." I opened the mahogany doors. "I'm home~!" It was dark and a few voices could be heard from the LV room. They were watching a scary movie. Haunting in Joya 2: Ghosts of Garnet City. I removed my mask and sat beside Sting. I used my water magic to disguise my hair to be long and black. It partly covered my eyes which glowed because of my illusion water magic. I tapped Sting on his shoulder when the scary part came. He turned to me and screamed in fear. Why? I smiled at him like a crazy serial killer about to kill him, my hair which was very long and black were like Samara's the girl from the scary movie "The Ring" and my eyes glowed red in contrast to the dark room. Laxus immediately turned on the lights and I went back to my original appearance. "For ignoring me, hurting my ears, and welcoming our new member we're watching A Walk to Remember, 27 Dresses, 13 Going On 30, and Pitch Perfect!" All of the girls cheered including Rosette and Joanne who arrived earlier while I was away. Meanwhile, the guys screamed in horror while Rogue showed no emotions and Rufus who just smiled because he likes dramatic romance movies though he is not gay. (A/N: I don't mean to be a stereotype. Guys watch dramatic romance movies too right?) "Nooooooooooooooo~!"

* * *

AN: I don't hate Justin Beiber, Nicki Minaj, Taylor Swift, and Rebecca Black. Actually, I'm kinda a Swiftie. I just typed that for the sake of humor. BTW, I have a short spin-off chapter with Tatsuki and Lucy. Should I post it? If I get 5 reviews saying so, I'll post it tomorrow. It's up to you, guys. Thanks for reading! God bless! :D


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: I'd still post the Tatsuki x Lucy if you guys review saying that I should post it. So far I got 2 reviews. Anyway, this chapter contains fluffy Mirajane x Laxus. Also Natsu is OOC but I have a reason and I'll explain that reason in Chapter 17. This is officially the start of Dracorde's first Arc (I consider the ones at Dragonica an intro). Should I post a short bio or something about the OCs? Only the important ones and members of Dracorde, I won't include the dragons. So far the OCs are Akira, Izuyi, Tatsuki, Cass, Rosette, and Joanne. There will be a lot more OCs in the future so if you don't like them, it's not my problem. I warned everyone (see Prologue).**

* * *

Chapter 13: Registration

June 28, X794

I hop on a train to Crocus. Apparently, Lucy have her... lady stuffs and she's fucking mad. She even threw a vase at Lance, a chair at me, a bunch of dresses at the girls(Izuyi, Rosette, Joanne, Cass, and Akira) and a bed post at Tatsuki. Rogue, who was aware with her tantrum decided to hide from her, Rosette and Cass. They, apparently, developed an intense cat fight over him, like Mirajane and Erza's, in the span of a few days. Luke, on the other hand, took the exceeds to the market, also to avoid Lulu's wrath, leaving me to run errands for her. Right now, I'm on a train to the capital to enter the guild for the GMG. She asked *cough* threatened *cough* to do it for her and the guild.

Since the way there takes an hour or so, I popped on my earphones that I rarely use. I began singing mentally the song which is "Hall of Fame" by The Script, a band from another world. It was the song we sang at Dragonica's concert for the disabled dragons to inspire them to never give up.

Time passed and soon, I arrived at the capital. Flowers are all around and fragrant which hurts my nose. I got of the train and walked as fast as I could to the castle. I went up to the tent to enter our guild at the GMG. Of course to keep our identity a secret, Lucy commanded me to write our nicknames (not our aliases).

* * *

**Guild:** Dracorde

**Participants: **

Lightning Dragon, 25

Star Dragon, 20 on July 1

Moon Dragon, 22

White Dragon, 20

Shadow Dragon/Rogue Cheney, 21

**Reserve: **

Tatsuki Gayns, 21

Izuyi Frost, 19

* * *

As I submitted the paper, I looked at the paper that a girl wearing a beige coat was writing.

* * *

**Guild:** Fairy Tail

**Participants: **

Natsu Dragneel, 20

Erza Fernandez, 22 (A/N: Problem?)

Gray Fullbuster, 21

Gajeel Redfox, 28

Mirajane Strauss, 22

**Reserve: **

Wendy Marvell, 16

Romeo Conbolt, 17

* * *

The girl passed the entry and spoke to me without turning. "Excuse me sir, I can't help to ask what guild are you from. I haven't seen you before." The voice and scent seemed to be familiar. Mirajane! The scent belongs to Mira! Curse you flowers for blocking her scent!

"Mirajane?" I unconsciously whispered. She turned revealing her face which still look perfect. Her hair is tied into a loose, messy bun, with her bangs left down and swept to the side.

"Yup! That's me. I'm Mirajane Strauss, of Fairy Tail. You are?" Luckily she doesn't recognize me. My face is covered with a mask after all.

"I'm..." Should I use my nickname, or my alias? I choose alias. "Seamus Dreyfus, of Dracorde." She frowned after hearing my name and spaced out. Soon, her eyes began to water. I started to get worry. As much as I want to comfort her, but I can't. There's no way, or is there? "Miss Strauss." I shook her and she snapped out of her trance.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered something." Or someone. I took her hand and gently dragged her to the park. "Where are we going?"

"To the park. We're going to have a walk." Okay. Lulu's romantic movies are rubbing off me.

Soon we reached Crocus Park and started to walk, still holding Mirajane's soft hand. "Um.. Seamus-san... My hand..." I quickly let it go, muttering a quick apology. "It's alright." We continued to walk. "Umm, do you mind if I talk to you about it?"

"No. Please, if you'll feel better about it, then go ahead. I'll listen to you." Of course, I won't mind. You're basically my wife already, since marking you is like marrying you.

"Okay. The reason that I was sad while at the castle court, was that your name is similar to my boyfriend, Laxus Dreyar, in a way. He left to find his mom and brothers along with his sister about three years ago, and they never came back. I still receive letters from his sister but she won't tell me where they are. We started our relationship when I was 17. A few months after my sister disappeared, I went through a major personality change and depression. He was the one who kinda comforted me, and soon we got closer and became a couple, though we kept it a secret from all the other guild members until X791. We dated secretly, whenever he got home from a job. Every night while my sister was missing and he wasn't on a job, I would sneak out of the house and go to the cemetery to visit my sister's grave, and he would stay with me until dawn. After he became unbanned from the guild, we did... 'It'. Then a few days after the War of Crocus, he left. Before he left, he marked me. See?" She paused and slid off a part of her coat, revealing patches of yellow scales on her neck. I nodded and we basked in the comfortable silence until she spoke again a few minutes later. "You know? I really really miss him. I miss how he holds my hand when I'm scared. I really love him. He was my first crush, first love, first kiss, and pretty much first everything... No words can describe how much how love him and how I long for him to be here."

"I'm sure that he loves you too so much." Believe me when I say it. "He's very lucky to have you and I'm sure he misses you more." Oh, he misses you so so much Mirajane.

"Thank you for listening Seamus-san but why did you go to the extent of knowing my own story when you could have just left me?" Because I love you so much Mirajane Strauss. I think about you every night. Every time I'm alone, I cry silently because of how much I miss, and I promise you that after the GMG, we can be together again. You just have to wait for a few weeks.

"I don't know." Was all I could say to her right now.

"Mira~!" A salmon-haired man ran up to us. "Mira, you're supposed to be back at the hotel room 20 minutes ago. What the hell!?" Natsu! Anger flared within me.

"Natsu, you're not the boss of me." She said with a straight face. Natsu, obviously pissed off, punched her guts. I immediately changed into my warrior form, with the mask of course, and Mira changed to her Satan Soul form. "You have no such right to punch me. You're lucky we didn't report you to the council about raping my sister and both physically and verbally abusing the female members of the guild."

"It's not my fault that your sister is weak. I think you should hook up with me 'cause I'm strong." I punched him straight at the face with lightning covering my hand. "Stay out of this Mask freak!"

"Idiot. There's a big difference between a cocky person and a strong person. You're obviously the cocky. Also, she's already marked." I tried hard to keep my identity hidden.

"There's no point in fighting. Please excuse us Seamus-san, I still need to check on my sister." Mira said as she changed back to her previous attire. "C'mon Natsu. You should save your energy for the Games."

"As if anyone could beat me but you're right Mira." Natsu then turned to me. "You're lucky that Mira thought of an excuse." Seriously trying to keep my patience.

"We'll see at the games, Dragneel. Even the weakest in our guild can defeat you. Goodbye Mirajane! See you at the stadium." With that, I turned to a shadow and vanished from their sight, leaving Natsu furious, and Mirajane smiling.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Skyscraper

Sting's POV

"Good morning~ er... Good evening?" The weird guy said. I think his name is Chapati. "Anyways, our mascot, Mato, isn't here yet so I'll be your host for the evening.. er.. morning. Welcome to the Dai Matou Enbu x794 Elimination Round. As you can see, a tall giant building is floating behind this projection. The paths will solidify as soon as the game starts. The game is simple. All you have to do is solve the puzzles and get down from the main door where you'll all be transported to the stadium if you're complete. No magic is allowed once inside. Also, we won't be responsible for any lives lost within the maze. Good luck, everyone!"

The paths solidified as the weird guy foretold. I immediately turned to a ball of light, Rogue into a shadow, Laxus-nii into lighting, Lucy-nee casted Falling(a spell like Grandine-san's Vernier only Falling gives you thrice the speed) on herself, Rufus-nii used Dimension, a spell that warps space and time that got us closer to the door. We all got there in 1.5 seconds, while the other teams are 200 meters away from the skyscraper.

"Did you memorized the maze?" I heard my sister ask.

"Nope!" Rufus-nii said popping the 'p' "The building's magic proof." We all gave a nod and proceeded to enter the maze.

"Magic users of all kind, here lies treasure for you to find. Find what's the rose among the thorns. From it will light be born!" We heard a booming voice. Probably a riddle for us to solve. I look around. The walls are ice blue and the floors are dark brown. Rose among the thorns, light will be born? What kind of riddle is that. I look around again. Along the walls are five boxes with some sort of moth lock.

"Hey guys. I think I found something." I said and pointed towards the boxes.

"Let's take one box each. Rogue suggested.

I took the middle one, and examined the lock. Wait a minute! This isn't a moth. This is a butterfly! I swept of the thick layers of dust and after a minute of 'gentle' hand movements, the lock was clean revealing a gold butterfly. It started glowing and the chest opened. Did I solved the puzzle? I took the key inside the chest. Without saying anything to my siblings, I placed it in the keyhole beside a butterfly shaped floor panel that I just noticed. It opened and revealed another panel with an inscription which I read out loud. "Now you have solved the first test. Say 'puzzle' twice to find the rest. Puzzle. Puzzle." I look around. Nothing change. "Hey Rogue, Lucy-nee, and other older bros, it says here we need to say puzzle twice." They all approached me and the panel and read the inscription. What? Do they think I'm lying? I'm the great, mighty (arrogant and cocky) Dragon Prince Lance Adriel Dreyar! Sting Eucliffe! The light dragon!

"Puzzle. Puzzle." We all said at once. Still nothing.

Maybe the apostrophes are just for confusion? Maybe we need to recite the riddle given a while ago twice. "Magic users of all kind, here lies treasure for you to find. Find the rose among the thorns. From it will light be born. Magic users of all kind, here lies treasure for you to find. Find the rose among the thorns. From it will light be born." Light enveloped us and soon we were transported into another room.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Did my little cocky brother just solved a riddle? The fudge?! The world is gonna end! "Lulu. Earth to Lulu." Someone snapped me out of my trance. Probably Laxus.

"What?"

"We said that what do you think about the inscription on the wall." Rogue informed me.

I face the blood red wall behind me. "Bitwin sa langit. Mga anito sa mundo aki'y kakalabanin upang makatawid sa impyerno." I read out loud. "Stars in the sky. Spirits in the world I'll fight to cross hell?" The ceiling started glowing and in a flash, ghosts started pouring literally down on us. I tried using my magic but we still can't use it. Guess I just have to use my whip. I took of my necklace and it turned into a golden whip adorned with amethysts. I swung my new and improved Fleuve de Etoiles. I took down already 5 ghosts demon person thingy. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rogue use his katana, Sting his crossbow, Rufus his sword, and Laxus-nii his lightning rod thingy.

"Hey guys, there are stairs across. I think we need to fight our way through it." Rogue shared with us. The five of us formed a circle while fighting the monsters. We slowly walked, keeping our guards up in case those weird hairy animals plans to attack us from behind. Still swinging, throwing, and shooting, we manage to reach the stairs.

Suddenly, a stone slab dropped from above and blocked the stairs. Along with it are two women about our age. Their hair are both black, skin are porcelain white, and eyes glowing red. "To pass through our father's gate, you must defeat the black twins, Mignonette and Michaela." They said. I'm guessing that they are the black twins. We went all out with our weapons. And after what I presume is ten minutes, no progress. Sure, we damaged their clothes and scarred them but they're still fudgin' strong.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Ah shiz! One of the twins damaged my favorite shirt! They are so going to fuckin' pay. I gathered my magic despite the barrier. I feel the cool sensation runnning through my blood. "I open thee, gate of the Lion, gate of the Ram, gate of the twins! Leo! Aries! Gemini!" They poofed beside me. Loke's attire now composed of white,open shirt, black pants, a golden scarf, a stripped fedora. Aries' pink hair is now less puffy but is now waist long in a darker shade. Her previous white dress is replaced by cropped, white leather, biker vest (without anything underneath. :O) and tight white tiger print pants. They are still the same on the inside but their appearance changed because of our magic. The only thing that changed is Aries' shyness. It lessesned. the twins appeared as an exact replica of me. "Aries, Leo, do the Blind Unison. Gemi, Mini, you know the drill" Leo first blinded them with 'Regulus' then Aries shrouded their face with wool. Without them seeing anything, we can freely attack.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven... _

_All the stars, far and wide... _

_Show me thy appearance... _

_With such shine. O Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars... _

_Aspect became complete... _

_Open thy malevolent gate. O 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine! Urano Metria! _

The stars and planets attacked them. As if it was not enough, I checked if they were still alive but as if anyone could survive my Urano Metria especially now I get a boost from my dragon slaying magic and Gemini. They began to fade just like holograms and the rock too. I ran towards it but when I felt my bros not following, I look back. OMYGLOB! They look friggin' hilarious! Their mouths are agape and their eyes are popped. Still laughing, I called them "Are we gonna win this thing or what?"

* * *

Six people sat around the room, 5 of which are dragon slayers from Fiore, and one teenage girl from the Philippines. "Good day everyone!" They said at once.

While twirling her medium-lenght black hair, the youngest of the group spoke, "Hi! I'm Madeline-chan 09. I feel like you huys have been ignoring my ANs. Well either that or you just don't review. So anyway, I've decided to have an AN in this form and I have an important announcement! Ate Lucy, do you mind if you say the announcement for me?"

The blonde girl put down the smoothie she was drinking and said, "Not at all, Ade. Anyways, we want you guys to know that we have reached the 50 followers mark!"

"As a celebration, Ade, the author of this fan fiction, agreed to write a special spin-off chapter of your choice." The Lightning mage continued.

"Just put in your reviews your suggestion. In a week's time, on April 3, 2014, Madeline will randomly choose a review." The twin dragons of Dracorde told the crowd.

"We would also like to thank you for your support and patience with this fan fic." Luke Dominic Dreyar or better known as Rufus Lohr said.

"Thanks, everyone! On a side note we went to watch Captain America: The Winter Soldier last night and it was awesome! But before that, me and my mom rode a train! I never rode on a train till yesterday. I also managed to convince my parents to buy me Scorpio's key in Comic Alley as well as a Vongola ring for my dad. Did I spell that right?" Madeline announced while Lucy frantically looked for her golden keys. "Don't worry Ate Lucy, it's just a copy not the real one but I'm planning to collect all the replicas of the Celestial Gold Keys." A bell rang in the background. "Looks like time's up guys. Once again thank you for your support. I hope you review. God bless!"

"Bye!"


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for updating late! I was sick the past few days. To make up for it, here's a long-ish (it's not really long for me) with a battle scene. So far, it's my favorite chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and the songs that will be mentioned here. Credits goes to Hiro Mashima and Taylor Swift... I also don't own Elsa, Rapunzel, and Jack Frost (Disney owns them)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 15: Skycraper II

Normal POV

The family of five ran up the stairs. As soon as they reached the topmost step, they were transported to a white labyrinth. Written on a golden plaque was the instructions which the eldest, Laxus read outloud: "Welcome to the maze of Daedalus. You are at the start. Find your way past these turns to proceed to the final room. Be wary for there are puzzles along the way."

The five began their journey to find the exit and soon they encountered te first puzzle. There was a glass gate blocking them from continuing. In front of the gate, there was a jar of colorful gummy bears placed on a white table. On the left side of the gate was a number pad, and a silver plaque on the other. It said: "Guess the number of gummy bears inside the jar. You have only have one try."

After reading the instructions, Lucy and Rufus began computing using calculators that popped out from who-knows-where, Laxus banged his head on the white walls fencing them, and the twin dragons shared a glance. In a moment, they began eating the gummies. "There, 0," the youngest of the group said as he punched the digit in the numpad and soon the gate opened. The three eldest just stood there with there mouths agape, still processing what their little brothers have done.

The older Dracorde members regained their composure and proceeded to find the end of the maze. Within minutes, they found the next blockage in their path. This time there were no numpads or anything else but two microphone attached to the wall beside the glass. A robot appeared as a hologram and spoke in a static-y voice. "To continue the game, beat me in the rip-off. You only have one life. Only two can participate. You can only sing songs sung by the singer of your choice. Choices are Taylie Swifter, Becky Brown, Rusty Beaver, Nicki Mirage, and Destiny Montana."

Without hesitation, Lucy took one of the mic and Rufus followed. Seeing it as the best choice and most bearable, they chose Taylie Swifter. After the two dragon royals selected their choice of singer, the hologram began to descant, "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white bell occassion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl-"

Then Lucy cut in, "girl at home and everybody knows that. I've seen you turn on your phone-"

"Phone and talk real slow cause it's late and-"

"And I'm house of cards of cards. You're kind of reckless-" Rufus save Lucy from retorting.

"-less! And I don't know what could be better than this-" The robot sang. And the game went on.

Lucy: "This night is sparkling. Don't you-"

Robot: "You were trouble when you walk-"

Lucy: "Walking fast to the traffic lights-"

Robot: "Lights, see the party, the ballgowns. See you-"

Lucy: "You, saying I'm sorry-"

Robot: "Sorry, no, no, no. Looking so innocent-"

The female dragon grew more pissed as the minute passed. Her younger brothers sensed the negative aura she was releasing and decided to keep quiet.

Lucy: "Innocent. Did somethings you can't speak of-"

Robot: "of a careless man's careful daughter. You-"

Lucy: "you... Counting the footsteps, praying the floors won't fall through... Again-"

Robot: "Again. But on a-"

Lucy: "a fragile line. I-"

Robot: "I don't know how. I've never heard silence quite this loud."

As soon as the hologram lady started, Lucy knew the song's lyrics and intentionally letting her sing to the part she can cut off.

Robot: "Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking. And I'm-"

Then the princess did the unimaginable. She rapped,

"I'm like 8 foot 4 Blonde hair to the floor

You shorties never thought I dreamed about rapping hardcore

No I ain't got a gun

No I never really been in a club

Still live with my parents but I'm still a thug

I'm so gangster you can find me baking cookies at night

You out clubbing? Well I just made caramel delight

T-Swifter , T-Sweet rapping on the same track

It's a thug story, tell me can you handle that?"

The dragon-turned-rapper smirked. She knew that very few people know that song but it was really by Taylie Swifter. The robot looked dazed, unable to believe. Lucy took her L-pod from her pocket and showed the machine the video of "Thug Story" while her brothers just laughed it off. Sparks errupted from the dazed hologram then soon, the gate opened.

Soon, the group reached the last gate but before that they went through tons of tasks. Among those were playing twister with a venomous spider, dress the opposite sex, bite off a gross monster's ingrown toe nail, sing octaves of Mary Cariah, re-enact a play about Jack Frost's unending love for Elsa and Rapunzel, braid 100 feet of hair, and dance 'Gentleman' wearing an elephant suit.

Out from the air, a man in a suit appeared. He spoke in stern voice, "I am the man of the Sphinx. Solve my riddles and you may proceed to the last floor. My riddle no. 1 is: A man gave 10 cents to his first son and 15 to the other. What time is it? You have 10 seconds to answer."

The clock appeared the man and started counting down but before it could even reach 8, Rogue answered. "That's easy. 1:45 or quarter to two."

"Correct. Riddle No. 2: What is the unique characteristic of the following words: coughing, defiant, and thirsty?"

This time, suprisingly, Sting answered, "All of them have three consecutive letters."

"Correct!" Insert gasp from Lucy and Rufus here. "Riddle no. 3: If you throw me from the window,I will leave a grieving wife. Bring me back, but in the door, and you'll see someone giving life! What am I?"

The worlds are falling apart! Laxus answered next, "Lemme guess, the letter 'n'?"

"Correct again. Riddle no. 4: A man who lives on the tenth floor takes the elevator down to the first floor every morning and goes to work. In the evening, when he comes back; on a rainy day, or if there are other people in the elevator, he goes to his floor directly. Otherwise, he goes to the seventh floor and walks up three flights of stairs to his apartment. Can you explain why?"

Lucy answered for the group, "The man is too short and can only reach the seventh button but he can use his umbrella to push the tenth button or ask other people to push it for him."

"Correct! Wow, you're a smart group! My final question: Two men are in a desert. They both have packs on. One of the guys is dead. The guy who is alive has his pack open, the guy who is dead has his pack closed. What is in the pack? 5 seconds to answer."

"Ummm... Water?" Everyone glared at Rufus knowing that answer was wrong. It was clearly a parachute but before they could say that, the man in front of them evolve into a grotesque beast.

In its now barely understandable voice, the once smart-looking man yelled at the dragon slayers, "Wrong! The answer is wrong! Prepare to meet the consequence!" The slimy monstrosity ran towards the group bearing its bloody fangs. Lucy stood paralized with fear when she realized that it was monster that haunted her memories when she was young. She screamed and thrashed until she suddenly collapsed. Rufus, seeing the state of her sister, casted a barrier around her using Moon Dragon Magic. _That should keep Lucy-nee safe for now. _

The battle continued, light errupting from every corner of the room they were in. The boys constantly attacked but to no avail, the monster didn't yield but it grew angrier for every spell they cast. It striked relentlessly with its talons. One of those curve blades grazed Laxus' and Rufus' shoulders in one hit and soon they were down. Both tried healing themselves but failed miserably. There's only one explanation why: Poison. Not only is it regular poison but the type only a mythical bird can cure.

With the oldest of the five not functioning at all, it was up to the twin dragons to find the end. Helping each other, they counterattacked. When their power began to wane, they began to eat their elements and soon they were recharged but the monster didn't show any sign of fatigue and the boys were already at their limit.

The remaining members of Dracorde had to resort to their final straw. Rogue distracted the beast while Sting quickly removed all his limiters; his set of earrings, anklets, and other hidden piercings. Then he began to transform his pants grew and morphed into something looking like dragon legs. His shirt too changed and now consisted of his white and gold breastplate, shoulder pads, and arm guards. His eyes began glowing blue so bright that it almost covered his mask that he was still wearing. As soon as his dragon armor was completely set, he exchanged roles with Rogue and distracted the slimeball they were fighting.

Rogue removed his limiters too. He activated his armor and felt immense power surging through his veins. He was at his full power now with the Shadow drive, Dragon armor and force activated and all limiters gone. The beast is done for. He and Sting consecutively struck their opponent with black and white rays.

**"Shadow Dragon's roar!" **

**"White Dragon's roar!" **

**"Nightcross Dragon's Demon Ray!" **

**"White Dragon's Holy Ray!" **

**"Secret Dark Dragon Technique: Mortim Ultimatum!" **

**"Secret Royal Dragon Technique: Dance of the White Prince!" **

The monster visibly weakened from the continuous assault. The two slayers then prepared to deliver the final blow, a unison raid.

**"Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" **

**"Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" **

The fiend dissipated and soon was gone. The gate opened revealing a portal of blue and black swirls. The two morphed back to their usual attire which was now nothing but ripped pants torn by the knees. Their abdominals and biceps exposed to eyes of all. (*insert bloody nose, and screaming fangirls' screams here) A tattoo of a dragon in shape of the letter 'D', the Dracorde insignia, adorned the left shoulders of the two. They wore again their limiters which were piled next to their sister. Using the strength they had left after a tiring battle, they dragged their older sibling to the portal. Soon, they were blinded by bright illumination.

* * *

Songs mentioned are in this order: Speak Now, Girl At Home, Our Song, Sparks Fly, Fearless, Enchanted, I Knew You Were Trouble, State of Grace, Love Story, Back to December, You're Not Sorry, Innocent, Mine, Dear John, Begin Again, Haunted, Story of Us, Thug Story.


	17. Chapter 16

I don't own Fairy Tail And City of Bones. All that credit goes to Hiro Mashima and Cassandra Clare

Response to Ishita's review: Thanks for your support! I really appreciate it :) Like in the AN I'll post a special chapter depending on the readers' choices but I'll definitely post a LaMi/Miraxus oneshot sometime soon. There are really few fanfics for this pair. ):)

* * *

Chapter 16: Out

Lucy's POV

_"Lucy~! Come out, come out wherever you are." I hear a voice. It seemed coming from far away. "Lucy~! You can run but you can't hide." The voice was now clearer. It was a man's voice but I can't put my finger on it. "Found you!" I felt arms wrap arround my figure, then I hear a squeal. It belonged to a girl. There's no one else here that could have made the sound. The memory returns. The girl was me. This was one of the few moments I really lived with my father. I was only four years old. Papa and I were playing hide and seek while Mama cooked barbeque nearby. She just got back from the hospital._

_The scene changed. "Lucy, it'll be alright. Don't be scared. Just stay close to me." Mama was holding me. There's something wrong. "Mama's got you. I won't let Papa hurt you." She wiped my tear-streaked face with a hankey. My body hurts. "Shh. Don't cry, baby." I finally notice the cut on my mother's cheek. There was bruise in her shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up." She took my hand. I noticed that her belly has gotten bigger._

_"No, I'll take Lance away. Just please don't kill him."_

_"Good! I want it gone. Now, scram and take that monster with you."_

_I peeped into the keyhole and see my mother holding something. It was wrapped in white blanket. She stood and made her way towards me. I ran. I don't want Mama and Papa to see me. What was she holding? Who is Lance?_

_"Mama?" I spoke finally._

_"Your mother is gone Lucy. Now go away and don't disturb me with my work."_

_"Okay, papa."_

_"Aaaahhhhhh!" I felt claws clutching me. I can't get away. A big slim monster with sharp teeth held me. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed once more. Boom. Boom. Boom. I heard three gunshots._

_"Luciana Marguerrite Heartfilia, don't you dare runaway like that. You had us worried." Nanny! And beside her is Ryan-nii, the groundskeeper, holding a rifle-thingy. Nanny took me into her arms and carried me back to the mansion. I spared a glance at the monster. Suddenly the surrounding went white. I see four boys fighting the monster. Nii-chan? Rogue? Rufus? Sting?_

"Laxus-nii! Rogue! Rufus! Sting!"

"Whoa, calm down, Luce." Rogue was quicly beside me. My head hurts.

"Wh-what happened? Where are the others?"

"You lost conciousness when you saw the man turn into the beast not long ago. Laxus and Rufus became paralyzed because of poison. We had to use the armor to get us out of there. Sting is trying to figure out how to open the door." He filled me in. (Not that way, perverts!)

I gave a quick nod and stood up, or at least tried. I felt my right knee buckle and fell back down. I tried again but this time I held unto Rogue for support. For the first time(in forever), I noticed the room were in. Stone walls. Stone floor. Stone columns. Giant, complicated-looking wooden door. Sting was near the door, inspecting it. My other brothers lying in a corner, unconcious and pale. With help from Rogue, I made my way to Sting. I would have healed my leg but I feel zero magic running in my bloodstream. I eyed in the massive door and turned my head to face Sting. "Were there any instructions or somethin'?"

"Only said that we should open the door. So far, I've figured that it has a lot of locks and that brute force doesn't work. We've checked the room for clues but got nothing." Well that's useful. I took a glance at the wooden portal once again. It looks familiar.

"I think I've seen this before. Oh I remember! It was in the City of Bones movie, the door at the institute. Hmm..." I walked to the left side of the door. Sure to my theory, there was a single braid of rope. It was silver in color and stuck to the wall so it was nearly invisible. "According to the movie, Jace pulled this string the door locked it self. So maybe..." I pulled it and the door was open in a moment's time.

"I can't believe I spent thirty minutes on this when the solution was just simply pulling a string. Let's just get out here." I dragged Rufus by the arms, while Rogue and Sting took Laxus. We marched out the door then boom. We were at the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the first group to pass the Skyscraper: Dracorde!" There were many shouts from the audience. Various reactions were evident in the faces of other guild's members. Shock mostly, especially from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Amusement in Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel. I think some of the members of Blue Pegasus are checking us out.

Tatsuki and all the other guild members rushed towards us. "Tatsuki, Rogue, St- I mean Adriel, Cass, take Seamus-san and Dominic to the infirmary. Akira, Rosette, get my bag." Joanne barked orders. Geez, who made her the boss? Maybe she knows a thing or two about first aid. "Marg, can you walk to the infirmary?"

"Yeah." Wait. We're missing one member. "Where's Izuyi?"

"She went out to buy us food from Jolliwasp."

"Okay." We were quiet as we walked the corridors. Soon, we reached the guild's assigned infirmary. It was simple, with white walls and wooden floor. Lined up against the wall were hospital beds. On the other side of the room was a blue couch flanked between white counters with various jars of medicine and a coffee machine. Sting and Rogue sat on two the beds while Cassandra and Akira cleaned their wounds. Nii-chan and Rufus was laid on the other beds, they looked like there having a nightmare and me in the middle of the five beds. Strange. Usually, because of our dragon blood, antibodies fight and eliminate even strong poison. I sat on the bed in the middle, as Joanne expected my leg. Must've broke when I fell. I could cure it using either Sky or Star Dragon magic but for some reason I can't feel my magic. I feel weak. "Joanne, why can't I feel my magic?"

"From the footage we watched, you fell on your butt which is where the chakra of magic is located . It caused disturbance in making your power and your limiters drained you of magic. Don't worry, it'll come back in a few hours."

"Footage? We were being filmed and showed on national television?" I ask. That could mean that the world knows our secret!

"Tatsuki, could you stop pacing about and leave the room? I can't concentrate." Joanne ushered the the guy out and returned to wrapping my legs with bandages. Tatsuki and Izuyi didn't know yet. "Yes. Cameras were set everywhere so we can monitor your progress but only a few bits were shown to the public. Only us saw the full version of Dracorde. Luckily, they didn't show the part when you called for your brothers. They did however showed the part when Laxus-san called you Lulu (ch 14). If anyone asks, you can just say that it was just another nickname given to you. Izuyi, Tatsuki, and Rosette were out during the time you became concious again."

"Okay. Thanks, Jo." I said and laid down.

"No prob, Lucy." She then proceeded to check my bros. "Nightmare poison." She said after she finished analyzing their state. I think that was mama told us before. It's a unique, man-made poison that can poison even dragons. I think I recall my mother saying it was uncurable or something. Geez, I should really pay attention to her classes sometimes. A beautiful, melodious voice broke my train of thoughts. Joanne is singing. It was soft and nearly lulled me to sleep. It would've if she didn't stop. "They're stabilized. They're gonna wake up in a few hours."

"Nightmare poison? I thought there was no cure for it." I asked. No, I don't want my brothers dead. I'm just curious.

"There isn't really. Only my kind of bird can cancel its effects."

"What kind of bird are you?" I've fought with Joanne a few times and I swear that she isn't a regular kind of bird soul.

"Adarna. You know, like in the myths? Golden-voiced, majestic bird who cured the king's sickness that was caused by a nightmare. Yada. Yada. Yada. Now get some rest. You need it. We're filling in for you guys tomorrow." Soon my eyelids grew heavy and sleep engulfed me in its embrace.

Few hours later...

Three knocks came to the infirmary door. Someone answers it. I think it was Akira who checked. "Hi! I'm Akira. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Marguerite and Seamus Dreyfus." Her voice is familiar. I'm now fully awake. I did a quick scan of the room. Sting and Rogue are still KO'd at my left side. Rufus and Nii-chan are asleep to but they look much more at peace than before. Joanne's passed out on the couch. The others aren't here. The clock on counter read 2:30pm.

"I'm sorry but Seamus-san and Marg-chan are resting." The redhead replied.

"No, Akira. It's okay. I'm awake now. Let her in, please." I said. Aki obeyed and I gasped audibly for the guest was...

* * *

Sooooo... Lucy kind witnessed Sting's birth. BTW, she didn't know that Layla was pregnant because she's busy with her studies, and she thinks that her mom is only fat. Please review, minna, because I want to know your opinions and thoughts so I cn improve this fanfic.

Brownies if you know what I based Jolliwasp on :)


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Message

Normal POV

"No, Akira. It's okay. I'm awake now. Let her in, please."

The elder of the Dreyar-Heartfilia siblings stirred and awoken upon hearing the voice of his younger sister. He sat up but no one noticed him. Akira and Lucy were distracted by the visitor. Who was it anyway? he thought. The redheaded mage move aside revealing a girl with long white hair, blue eyes, and a guild insignia on the left thigh. A gasp erupted from Laxus, "Mirajane?"

"No. I'm Lisanna," His vision adjusted and realised the girl wasn't lying. Lisanna's eyes are a few shades darker than her older sister's. Her bangs are choppy too while Mira's was pin straight, if not in the usual hair-do. "I know that you are Lucy and Laxus Dreyar."

The two looked shocked but it quickly vanished. "Aki, please lock the door." The birdsoul, who decided to make some snacks for the guest, diligently followed Lucy's order and returned to her task. "How did you know?"

"I... I just know. It's really hard to explain. Don't worry, no one else knows."

Laxus spoke up, "I don't mean to be rude, Lisanna, but why are you here?"

The take-over mage looked down as if in shame, "I want to say sorry about Natsu and the incident before. Hate him all you want but don't kill him please. He... He has this condition..."

"What condition?" The two dragons asked at the same time. "I can't tell you yet. I need to find my sister first. All I can tell you that because of this condition, Natsu has raped many girls. Almost all the female guild members has been sexually harrassed by him."

"Wait, what? Be specific. What happened to the members?" The blonde woman asked, his face full of concern. "What about Mira, and Cana, and Levy, and Juvia?"

"Natsu is scared of Mira-nee but he has tried. Cana was assaulted once by him and got pregnant but he won't take any responsibility so Cana left the guild. Bacchus-san was the one who fathered Cana's son, Daniel, who is two years old."

"Does Gildarts know about this?" Laxus interjected.

"No. He hasn't returned yet, but we all agreed to tell him that Bacchus-san was the father not Natsu. As for Levy, she was safe. Gajeel claimed her. Juvia left the guild and joined Lamia Scale after hearing about Cana and the other girls. I think she and Lyon-sama are getting married next winter."

"What do you mean other girls? Enumerate what happened to each member of Fairy Tail."

Lisanna took a deep breath, "Erza and Jellal are married now. Since Natsu respect them both because they are strong magic-wise, he stayed away from Erza in that sense. Gray went solo when he found out about Natsu's raping frenzy and hated him for it. Ever-chan was also impregnated by Natsu so she and Elf-nii decided to get married and give a normal life to Eilifa. Happy ran away and never came back. Natsu left Wendy and Romeo alone since they were too young. Wakaba and Macao died on a car accident. Kinana joined Crime Sorciere because of Natsu and to be with Cobra. Laki was raped too but fortunately, she didn't get pregnant. The Connells moved away and quit the guild so that Asuka could grow up in a better environment. The rest were criticized by Natsu and were verbally abused so they all left. Not only the guild members, but other people too. I think he's the father of twenty children already."

"Who are the members left?"

"Me, Mira-nee, Levy, Gajeel-san, Wendy, Romeo, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Lily, Carla, Gildarts. Does Porlyusica-san count? Last but not the least, Natsu."

"How did Gramps take it?" Laxus asked, curious to know the state of their grandfather.

"Not very well. He's been in the hospital more than few times because of heart attacks despite being healthy. Mira-nee and Erza's filling in for him for now." Lisanna said to the two.

"That's a lot to process." The lightning dragon stated.

"Couldn't agree more, brother."

Minutes passed in silence. A knock on the door came and Akira, who decided not to eavesdrop and just popped on some earphones, answered it. She let Izuyi in. When the Ice Dragon slayer saw Lisanna, she dropped the paper bag she was holding. The blonde siblings' jaws dropped as well. How come they never noticed it before? Izuyi and Lisanna look exactly the same except for clothes, hair style, and guild insignias. Same white hair, same blue eyes, same porcelain skin, same guild mark color, even same positions. The two girls stared at each other for a long time. Tension filled the corners of the room. Akira realised it was the time to scoot, she soundlessly left the room. "

Lisanna?" Izuyi was the first to break the silence.

"Izzy?"

A few moments later, squealing and hugging replaced the pressure of the infirmary. "You're alive! I can't believe your alive. Have you seen Lanixa and Coryelo?"

"I'm alive! You're alive. No. They disappeared on X777. What happened?"

"Too many." Lisanna's smile turned to a frown. "The block has lost it's effect."

"What? When?" Before the Fairy Tail mage could answer, Lucy coughed to call their attention. "Oh sorry. I guess we owe you an explaination."

"Darn right you do!" Laxus exclaimed. "Begin explaining now. My head's hurting 'cause of this."

Lisanna took another deep breath, "I'm Izuyi's twin sister. She's the ice dragon slayer and I'm the snow dragon slayer. Before any questions, let me finish first. Izuyi and I were raised by Lanixa and Coryelo, the dragons of ice and snow. Our parents were unidentified. When we were three, we discovered Natsu and Igneel. Natsu was evil as in really evil, Zeref-end-of-the-world kind of evil. He tortured Igneel but the dragon loved him very much so we decided to help. Along with other benefits of cold magic, a general term for ice and snow magic, were being able to block memories and other stuff including evil. We put a block on Natsu's spirit and soul so we could keep the evilness within. We put another block in his mind to make him forget the bad things he'd done even as a toddler. Even though we were only three during the time, we were incredibly powerful so the block lasted a lot longer than we've anticipated. Four years ago, the day he kissed me in front of the guild, I sensed that the block has been partially 'melted'. His true-self was revealed partially too. This is the condition I told you about. That's why I found out who you were really, I also happen to have the great nose like any dragon slayer. I came here to apologize for that night and to ask for your help. When I recognized your scents, there was a slight tinge to it that makes you a dragon slayer. When the block is fully melted, he could be Zeref No. 2."

"Why us? Is Mira-chan really your sister?"

"No. Lanixa left me with the Strauss family before she disappeared. She placed in their minds some memories so they'll think I'm theirs. I was able to keep my memories. Why you guys? Seven of you are dragon slayers and really strong. How can only one stand against seven? My magic's a little rusty and we had help from two dragons before. Also, you need a lot of blocks to keep him from world anihilation."

"Okay. That's a lot to take in, but we'll help." Lucy said.

"Okay, my turn to ask! Where the Mavis have you been?"

"Dragonica."

"What?! Isn't that the dragon realm? Did you see Lanixa and Coryelo?" Izuyi and Lisanna asked the same time. "Jinx!"

"Long story short, Lulu, Lance, Luke, and I are the future rulers of Dragonica. Our mother is the queen. She trained us for three and a half years about the realm, millions of languages, and the six elements of dragon magic. Rogue tagged along and learned nightcross magic. And yes, we have met those two incest-crazed idiots." Insert "Hey"s here.

"Wait, what should we do to Natsu?"

"Well for now, nothing. We don't know yet how to place the block this time and we can't kill him 'cause of something. Trust me, I tried. I made him drink sedatives and poisons, then try to stab him in the heart but it a few minutes it would heal and close." The girl answered, "But when we do find out what to do, I'll alert you. I have to leave now, the guild might be finish with the elimination round."

"They're still there? All the guilds or Fairy Tail only? They've been inside that building for about 15 hours?"

"Yup. All of them. I better leave now. Congratulations, by the way. Bye." Lisanna stood up to leave, and Izuyi showed her out. Before heading back to the grandstand above them, the take-over/snow dragon slayer mage gave her twin a quick squeeze. "I miss you so much. Do you have a phone?" Izzy nodded and took out her L-phone. Lisanna took it typed in her number. "Just text me yours. I didn't bring mine."

"Okay. Let's hangout together after the battles."

"Sure. Bye, Izzy!"

"Bye, Lisanna"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So the sad news: You guys caught up with me so I won't be able to post chapters that frequently now but I'll update once a week. Thanks for your support and feel free to review :)


	19. Spin-off Chapter 1

Greetings, people of this universe! I present to you the first ever Spin-off chapter! I would also like to announce that since we have passed the 50 favorites mark as well, I could make another chapter like this. Reader's choice. So anyways, Enjoy~! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, and any of the songs and movies in this chapter.

* * *

Spin-off Chapter: Author has no Idea what to name this...

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!" Lucy sang at the top her lungs, with some of the girls singing back-up as they stood in the guild's balcony. Her blonde hair, usually worn down, was in a simple, side-swept french braid and her bangs were pinned back. Her attire consisted of a pompous blue and pink gown.

.

Meanwhile in the gardens...

"Exceeds are better than sisters, Lector don't you think I'm true?" The youngest of the Dreyar siblings sang while strumming a ukelele

"Yeah, sisters will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Everyone's bad except Luce." His flying cat responded while Sting just stared at him with disbelief.

"You're supposed to be with me not against."

"But Sting-kun! Lucy-chan is very nice! She gives me and the others good food."

The exceed's owner scoffed, "Easy for you to say. I have to pretend to be an ice-loving hobo with stones as parents." (Author has no hate for Kristoff) Lector looked like he was going to say something but decided against it as Akira flunged herself at the White Dragon Prince, causing them both to fall down to the grassy ground.

"Sting-kun! Sting-kun!" She bowed her head once both of them were sitting properly. With a blush sweeping across her cheeks, she said, "I need your help. Lucy-chan asked me to play as Anna. I don't think I'll be able to use my magic against her if I disobeyed her..."

With a matching pink cheeks Sting answered while scratching the back of his head, "Uh... Sure, Aki. Wouldn't want to make Lucy-nee angry now, do we? Come on. She's in the building B balcony." Now with both of them stabding up, Sting noticed that the red-head had her usually messy hair in twin braids and her flower dress and vest replaced by a gown similar to what the Princess of Arandelle wore in the movie.

The three sauntered back to building. On the way, they were greeted by Abby, the 'Ice Queen's' exceed. "Hayou! Abby is Abby! Abby likes warm hugs and Fro!" With a squeel of joy, Akira picked up the white exceed and the group continued their journey. Upon reaching the building, Akira entered and Lucy was reaching for her on top of the stairs. Both of them did the conversation and began singing the reprise of 'For the First Time in Forever'. "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore! 'Cause for the first time in for-" The nightingale bird soul was caught of when Tatsuki came in from the window and landed on her, leaving the window broken and the poor girl unconcious.

The man in question was wearing a blue hoodie instead of his purple one and white highlights lined his raven hair. He raised his hand that was holding a random stick-staff thingy. He yelled, "Marguerrite! Your super hot guardian, Jack Gayns, has come to save you."

"TATSUKI GAYNS! YOU'RE IN THE FRICKIN' WRONG FANDOM! And BTW, Helsa (Hans x Elsa) is way better than Jelsa." Lucy screamed as she lightly punched the spirit dragon slayer repeatedly. A chorus of 'No, it isn't' was heard as a response.

.

Meanwhile in another part of Dracorde's property...

"And at last I see the light! And it's like the fog has lifted! And it's warm and real and bright! And world have somehow shifted! All at once everything is different, now that I see you!" Cassandra and Rosette did a cover of 'I See the Light', a horrible one at that. Both them sang Rapunzel's part while sitting on one end of a boat. On. Dry. Land. They were playing tug-of-war with a lantern until they both look up at. Rogue, who was on the other side of the both, expectantly. The two bird souls waiting for him to sing his part as Flynn Rider.

The shadow dragon could only say, "Uhhhhhh... Where's my chocolate bar?"

.

Meanwhile in the private forest of Dracorde...

Laxus, Rufus, and Izuyi who was dressed as a man lined up. In their hands were bows and arrows. Each of them took a step and shot at the three targets set up. All of them failed miserably to hit their target's bull's eye except Laxus. Suddenly dropping from the sky was Joanne. The guild's barmaid-and-nurse-in-one was wearing a red gown and her magenta-streaked, hazelnut hair was curled like Merida's in Brave. "I'm Joanne and I'll be shooting for mi own hand. If you were given a chance to change yar fate, would ya?" She said in a perfect Merida-like accent before shooting three arrows that hit the center perfectly, the last one piercing through Laxus'.

"Wow! I didn't know you were good in archery, Jo!" The white haired dragon slayer exclaimed. "Teach me!"

"Actually, I just borrowed these auto-arrows from Sting. It automatically hit the bull's eye even if you don't know how to shoot." Izzy just sweatdropped while the two siblings were thinking of the same thing: _So that's how Sting/Lance always pass mama's archery tests._

.

Back to Lucy and Tatsuki...

"Tatsuki! Get back here!" The Dragon princess yelled as she chased. Suddenly, she fell. The Star dragon fell, I repeat the Star Dragon fell. She let out a yelp and fellface down. Lucy felt something against her lips. It was soft and warm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Realization dawned her. Tatsuki turned just right at the perfect moment and decided to catch her. With. His. Own. Mouth. Light were flashing around them. Snickers were heard. "I'm so gonna post this in Worldbook!" Was heard as well but the two fallen mages were too shocked to register it. They were kissing. When the two parted, Lucy whispered, barely audible, "M-my first kiss..."

"That's your first kiss, Marg? Wanna second one?" Tatsuki being the not-so bright person he is definitely did not read the atmosphere. Not a moment too soon, the celestial mage went berserk. She was immediatly in her dragon force and was mercilessly lashing at the spirit dragon slayer with her Fleuve De Etoiles.

After watching for a few minutes of Lucy brutally beating the poor guy, Akira remembered something. "Wait!" Everyone turned to look at the girl, "We haven't done the 'Love is an Open Door' scene and I haven't met Hans yet."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm playing as Kristoff as well as Hans." Sting took off the gigantic sweater he was wearing and revealed that he was wearing his old outfit, only the vest was replaced by a sleeveless white blazer. Akira tried her best not stare, have a nosebleed, and faint at the sight of her Sting-kun's abdominals. "Okay, you start, Aki."

Taking a deep breath, the said girl willed herself to focus. "Can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy! No, wait I don't." Insert Lucy hitting her youngest brother with Tatsuki's wooden staff here.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, then suddenly I bumped into you~"

"I've been thinking of the same thing like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking ir the chocolate fondue~"

"Did somebody say chocolate?" Rogue appeared out of who-knows-where with Cass and Ros behind him. Everyone then turned to glare him down for ruining the moment. Then suddenly, to get his nakama to forget about his little mistake, he sang. The effin' shadow dragon of the previous Sabertooth twins sang, "Love is an open door~"

And just like in a musical, the others forgot it and began to sing along. To match the song's theme, the Dracorde mages dance by pairs: Lucy with Tatsuki, Sting with Aki, Rogue with Cass and Rosette, Laxus with Izuyi, Rufus with Joanne and Abby with Lector. "Love is an door~ (Doooor~) Life would mean so much more with you!"

"With you!"

"With Crunch!"

"With food!"

"Love is an open door~"

Still in character Stint asked, "Can I just ask something crazy? Can we have dinner now?"

"Oh by the dragons, YES!" Laxus yelled.

"Wait! Who said you can have dinner now? We still haven't sung 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman' " Lucy said as she stopped the group. Then her stomach chose the perfect time to react. "Okay, fine. We'll have dinner. I'm cooking us Dragonica-style Fried Chicken. We'll have halo-halo for dessert."

The next day...

The sun was shining and a few fluffy clouds covered the horizon from time to time. It was a fair day. But not for the guild, Dracorde. "NII-CHAN! RUFUS!"

The two boys in question appeared looking groggy. "Oi, Luce, it's frickin' 6 in the morning."

Lucy brought out her phone and her L-pad. Both were open and had different apps open. The phone had her Worldbook on and the other had Roarity, both social media apps used in Dragonica and other realms. Both also showed similar posts: A picture of her and Tatsuki kissing yesterday. "EXPLAIN THIS!"

"Wow, Lulu, 3 million likes, 1 million comments and 2.1 million shares overnight. That's a record."

"I agree with Nii-chan. 7 million re-roars and 8 million favorites! You're so popular, Onee-san!"

"Ugghh... You're effin' missing the point!"

* * *

I hope you guys like it :)


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Day 1

Tatsuki's POV

Today's the first day of the x794 Grand Magic Games. Izzy, Ros, and I would be filling in for Marguerrite, Seamus-san, and Dominic. The two brothers still weak from the poison, and Marg is under Joanne's strict supervison. Adriel and Rogue are perfectly fine after they fully recovered their magic twelve hours ago. Right now, we're under the grandstand. The guy with the weird hairdo will announce the participants soon. I've heard that this year there are only six teams that qualified.

"Welcome, everyone, to Day one of the x794 Dai Matou Enbu! I'll be announcing the guilds that succeeded in our elimination round. May I present to you the 6th team Blue Pegasus! Representing the guilds are Hibiki Laytis, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, and Nichiya. Unfortunately, they're all resting in the infirmary except Eve Tearm so others will replace them for the day. Give it up for Miss Fiore x791 Jenny Realight, DeZille Horae, Riko Applico, Miss Fiore x792 Elena Graymark, and Eve Tearm!" Five people stepped out, four hot girls and a guy. Okay, personally, those girls are sexy but ain't my type. No one could ever beat _her_ in my heart... Geez, I sound like a fourteen year-old who fell in love with for the first time.

The guest announcer, Doranbolt, said the next team. "5th place goes to Mermaid Heel! Participants are Kagura Mikazuchi, Arania Webb, Beth Vanderwood, Millianna, and Risley Law. Looks like they've gotten the long end of the stick in the Elimination Round, folks. None of the members are scathed while Blue Pegasus are wiped out." Ummm... Did he just said that? That's totaly OOC. "4th team to qualify is Lamia Scale. Represnting the guild are Jura Neekis, Fiore's Best Couple of the year Lyon Vastia and Juvia Lockser, the adorable Sky Godslayer Chelia Blendy, and Yuka Suzuki. They're all battered but they survived and is able to compete today."

"Now this is where it gets exciting. With the three yearly participatng guilds down, who goes in third, second, and first? We all know that two of these three teams left to announce are Sabertooth, and Fairy Tail; what is the last guild? Could it be Quatro Cerberus? A Team B?" That took a few minutes to build suspense. He should cut to the chase. Does he not know that this uniform I'm wearing is really hot?! (Okay, he probably doesn't).

"3rd team goes to Sabertooth! What a shocker folks! Participants are Orga Nanagear, Dobengal, the water twins Adele and Mark Dela Rosa, and Sebastian Gayns." Shit. Sebastian's here. Who's Sebastian? Well, let's say he's a backstabbing bitch-liar-brother-in-one. He fucking killed our parents for dragons' sake! No, not the dragons. I mean our biological ones. Yes, I grew up with my real parents and my dragon. Sebastian killed our parents because he felt 'under-aprreciated'. The last time I checked, Sebastian, Mother always cooked you your favorite meal and Father would tuck you in every night while I lay alone in my cold dark room with only my spirits to comfort me! You call that 'under-appreciated'! The only time they've praised me was when the councilmen took me home as a way of thanking me for rendering service to them.

"Oh my! 2nd team to pass the Skyscraper is Fairy Tail! Representing the guild are Titania Erza Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, Demon Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, and Salamander Natsu Dragneel! In place of Gajeel-san and Mr. Fullbuster who are still resting after our preliminary , is the cutest couple of the year! Let's give a round of applause to Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Marvel!" Woah! Isn't that the Salamander guy who Marguerrite owned? He's a Fairy Tail mage? "Wait! If Fairy Tail and Sabertooth down, whose in-"

"Cut the crap will you! Just announce the guild!" Yep. Marg being the ever impatient lady she is just yelled at the announcer, who is by the way 65 meters away, to 'cut the crap'.

"First place goes to Dracorde!" Finally! Yeah, bitches, we're first! We all came out of the corridor and into the arena, all of us wearing dragon-themed uniforms. "Participants are the Five Travelling Dragons! Looks like they've settled down and formed a guild. In place of the Star, Lightning, and Moon Dragon, are Rosette Nakamizuki, Tatsuki Gayns, and Izuyi Frost."

"Oh my!" The other commentor commented. "Isn't that Rogue Cheney?" A bunch of murmurs were heard. "If he is, then the Light Dragon would Sting Eucliffe?" Wait what? I thought he was Adriel Dreyfus. Adriel or Sting, whatever, removed the white mask and took a dramatic bow.

"You're Sting Eucliffe?!" I asked. I'm honestly confused.

"Tatsuki, you've seen us without masks, and been living in the mansion for six months, yet you haven't got any clue of our identity?"

I was about to answer when Marg dropped in from the sky literally and hit her younger brother's head. "Baka Sting! Why'd ya tell them?!"

"But nee-chan they've figured out! Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

"Baka! My leg healed hours ago!"

Joanne came out of nowhere and dragged Marguerrite by the collar out of the arena. "I told you to stay at the infirmary while I buy us food."

"Seriously, Tatsuki, we call each other by our names everyday and you haven't notice? Nee-chan's got you good." Still confused. "How come Izzy figured it out and you didn't?"

"Beats me."

"In case you people haven't notice, we're in the middle of Domus Flau, being broadcasted country wide." Izuyi cut in.

"Ooops. Sorry." Me and Sting/Adriel mumbled.

After that, we all went back to our designated balconies. We had an opening ceremony in which we prayed to the gods of Ishmal. Okay, I faked it since I'm not really religious. Then we sang the national anthem and pledged the oath of sportsmanship. At the last phrase, the gong sounded. Let the games begin!

"For our first event, we'll have Icicles! Guilds, choose your participants!" Obviously, we chose Izuyi, cause you know she's an ice dragon slayer. As she went down to the arena, the names of the other participants flashed: Millianna, Mark Dela Rosa, Eve Tearm, Gray Fullbuster, and Lyon Vastia. Looks like this is gonna be a cool battle. Lol, get it? Cool battle 'cause you know the abundance of cold magic users. Why ain't ya laughing at mi joke? I give up at being funny.

* * *

Izuyi's POV

Chapati and Yajima-san, the official commentators of the games, and Doranbolt, the guest for the day, announced the list of participants. I took the opportunity to size up my opponents. A white hair dude seemed to be glaring at the cute guy from Fairy Tail who equally returned the glare. A blonde guy seemed to be trying to impress the cat woman. The last one, a guy with strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes, was amused at our other rivals.

The pumpkin guy appeared after a minute and began explaining our game, "Okay, the event, Icicles, is similar to the game Ice, Ice, Water. The one 'it' will have to tag another player. If the player gets tag, he or she will freeze literally and can only play again once another player tags the frozen player. Every time the 'it' person tags a player, he or she will gain a point and lose one if a player tags you before you tag them. The players will lose a point if they got tag and win one if they tag either the frozen players or the one 'it'. Magic is also allowed to help you but you have to tag the person manually." A town materialized before our very eyes. "This will your battle ground. We will draw lots to see who's it, kabo." The king in disguise brought up a pumpkin bowl filled with six sticks. We all got one stick, plain ones except for the cute, half-naked dude whose name happens to be Gray. He got the one that said 'it'. "The game will start in 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

Gong!

Sparkles, glitters, and light engulfed us. When it faded, I was alone in some part of the town illusion. Not feeling the body temperatures of anyone nearby, I began to set up traps using the sensory and ice-make magic I learned years ago (though it's really weak). "Ice-make: rope. Ice-make: bell. Ice-make: cage." Using the rope, I tied a really low hurdle across the street I'm in. I tied the large cage directly above the said hurdle, high enough for someone to pass beneath it. I also connected the rope to the bell I made so that when someone trips, I can hear the trap being used even when I'm far. Using my sensory magic, I made the cage transparent and for it to drop when someone passes beneath it.

With the trap finished, I venture forth. I closed my eyes and sense body temperature nearby. Another one approached the first and it completely froze, then another. Oooh, triple score Izuyi! On the roof, I watched the scene. Millianna was the first body temperature I felt. Gray was trying to tag the white-haired dude, Lyon, both of them yelling out spells. "Ice-make: Hammer!" "Ice-make: Eagles!" Cool! Animated Ice? Is that possible? So the fairy's an ice-make mage...

As silent as I could, I slid down to the street; the two boys too engrossed in their battle to notice me. I gently tapped the girl by the shoulder and got a '+1' above my head. The cat woman slowly started melting, but I won't let her. I froze her, not allowing her to move once again. "Sorry." I whispered to her, "I need to earn my guild some points. Don't worry, it will melt in a few minutes." I turn my head just in time as frost began to creep up at Lyon's pants. I sneakily tiptoed to the cute guy and tapped both of them. A '+2' appeared once again. I froze the guy from Lamia Scale again and faced the cutie. "I'm sorry, sweety. I think you're absolutely hot but unfortunately, that doesn't save yourself from this attack." Without giving him time to reply, I yelled from the top of my lungs, "ICE DRAGON'S ROAR!" I sent him flying across the town.

I walked down the streets to find my next victims. Suddenly, I can't feel my blood. I can't move. I feel like being controlled. I closed my eyes and did my best to concentrate on sensing someone nearby. And there was. He's hiding behind the barrel in front of the fake bar. My opponent showed himself, his arms raised as if he was making a puppet. Mark dela Rosa. His messy blonde hair shone like gold in the sunlight and his eyes were looking fierce like he's angry or something, but not at me. Still controlling me, he approached me and whispered next to my ear. His breath tickled my neck as he said, "I do not wish to hurt you, Miss. I'm just forced to be cruel to ensure my sister's safety."

I gasped when he suddenly became cold, as in literally ice cold. I felt my blood running in my veins again, I felt free but the freedom was shortly lived. Directly behind Mark, was Gray. His arm was outstretched since he just tapped the now frozen man. "Nice roar there, lady. May have to take tha- What the?!" It started snowing.

Taking advantage of the distraction, I tagged Gray. I earned a point. I tagged him again, another point. So there was no rules in tapping here. I was about to tap him again when he caught my hand. Oh no...

I lost my senses and felt like my soul just left my body. I can't move. I'm completely an ice statue but I was able to see the short battle unfold in front of me. Okay, it wasn't really a battle. Eve Tearm who seemed to be controlling the snow, sent tiny sized flurries in Gray's direction, in which the fairy expertly dodged as he came closer to the snow mage. In no time, the representative of Blue Pegasus was a statue like me.

Wait! Can't I just absorb the ice? After all, dragonslayers can eat their elements. Why not absorbed them? I willed my body to 'melt' the frost and enter my system. At first, I didn't feel anything but after a while I felt my magic become stronger and cooler, and I was able to move partially.

When the ice was fully absorbed, I struck Gray down to the floor by surprise. I was able to physically tag him so one point for me. I knocked him out without hurting his face so that he wouldn't be in my way. It was so quiet in the Domus Flau that you can hear a pin drop. The audience were really shocked since I absorbed the ice, but soon they started cheering for me. I proceeded to freeing the other players from the ice. Two points.

"Amazing, folks! Izuyi Frost of Dracorde just melted the ice and ruled the stadium!" Chapati Lola commented.

"Actually, Izzy is a previous solo mage and we send her in missions oversea. She's known as the Ice Queen in the other continents and in the northern regions of the country." Trust Doranbolt to reveal your nickname.

"Ahh... Izuyi. She's a really nice girl. She makes the best-tasting tea in Era whenever she returns from a mission." I don't really have a family except Lisanna and Tatsuki (and I guess the whole Dracorde, too) so I visit the old people and brew them some tea especially when I come home with complaint slips.

Gong! Time's up!

The town disappeared and we were transported to the center of the arena with the pumpkin man waiting for us."Congratulations, kabo! Now if you look on the score board," he poonted to the hologram with our names and points. "Ms. Frost earned 7 points, giving Dracorde 10 points. Mr. Fullbuster and Mr. Dela Rosa earned 4 points, giving Sabertooth and Fairy Tail 7 points. Lyon Vastia and Millianna earned 2 points, giving their guilds 4 points. Eve Tearm got 1 point, getting also 1 point for his guild, kabo."

"Congratulations, everyone. Let's now proceed to the battle portion of the first day. Our first battle, Elena Graymark versus Milliana!"

* * *

Gomene, minna~ I've been really busy with watching Hitman Reborn, morning and afternoon training, and writer's block. I wanted to put here the battle part but I don't want to keep you guys waiting... Anyway, thanks for your support :) God bless and Happy Palm Sunday to those who celebrate it!I'll probably update in the next ten days.

Brownie points for the Pinoy readers who know Ice, Ice, Water. Baka sa susunod Langit, Lupa o kaya Patintero. Pwede rin Pen, Pen, de sara Pen. Okay, joke lang! Bye!


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Day 1.5

Rosette's POV

The first battle between Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel was interesting. Both of the competetors' magic were based on animals. Elena Graymark, a beautiful woman with long red-brown hair, was a wolf-based mage and her opponent, Milliana, was cat-based. Both of them were capably strong but not like crazy-dragon strong. (Trust me when I say it's crazy strong. I witnessed the Queen of the Dragons wipe out an entire clan of werewolves, who basically caused genocide of our kind.)

They were equally talented so the match ended as a tie after fighting. When the bell rang, both of them were barely standing. They were threadbare with their clothes in tatters and bruises here in and there. The Blue Pegasus woman produced a vial from her pocket, which was miraculously remained unharmed by the magic duel, and poured the contents over herself. In a flash, she was healed and no longer black and blue. She got out another similar vial and poured the contents on the cat woman, who also got the same effects of the wolf wizard. "Good fight there. I'm Elena Graymark, but you can call me El," I heard her say. Millianna muttered a thank you and the two walked out together out of the stadium, talking about who-knows-what.

"For the second battle, may I call on Yuka Suzuki of Lamia Scale and Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth!"

The said people appeared at the center of Domus Flau and the match ended as soon as it started. The Tiger dude literally shocked the blue-haired guy and he was soon rendered unable to fight. Nanagear then began to sing which I refuse to even try describe. I'll probably have nightmares tonight. My poor baby Rogue is probably traumatized or momentarily deaf right now.

"For the last and final match of the day, let's have Fairy Tail's Titania, Erza Fernandes and Dracorde's Tatsuki Gayns!" It's Lover Boy's turn. Come to think of it, I haven't seen his magic yet since we never had a mission together. I know it's Spirit Dragon Slaying magic but what the hell does it do?

The two went down the arena. The gong sounded and the match commenced. Titania requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and made 200 swords appear. I think she said, "I'll make this quick." Arrogant much?

Tatsuki smirked when the swords came flying to him. A second before the swords pierce through him, an ominous black light covered him as well as the swords. When the light disappeared, he was no longer there. Creepy ghouls rose from the ground around Erza faster than the blink of an eye and attacked her simultaneously. The Fairy Queen, who was taken by surprise, wasn't able to defend herself or change into an appropriate armor. Taking advantage of the unpreparedness, Tatsuki appeared from the sky with the black light making him levitate. He put his hands to his mouth and we all know what happens next. "Spirit Dragon's Roar!" Black light with swirls of purple and blue came out and hit the woman, blowing her to the edge of the arena in the process.

The smoke cleared, revealing Titania in tatters but I'm pretty sure that's not enough to bring her down. True to that, Erza requiped to her Lightning Empress armor and struck him down, or at least tried to. Just before the bolt hit him, Tatsuki reappeared in the ground. The Fairy requiped into a new armor, one that we didn't learn of when Lucy made us study about our opponents. I gotta say, the armor looks plain yet beautiful, a strapless, floorlenght, white toga-like dress with slits in both of her sides up to her thighs , golden shoulder pads, golden bracelets on both her arms, and knee-high gladiator sandal beneath the gown. Her hair was also done in some kind of Dutch braid that goes around her head, from behind her right ear and back. Next, a bronze sword appeared in her hand and she said, "It's time to see what my anti-magic armor can do." A white-gold blast erupted from the tip of the sword and enveloped Tatsuki. When the light faded out, he was still standing, grinning too. His eyes seemed blacker if possible and kind of had a glow to it. Okay, he's awesome but not as awesome as MY, NOT CASSANDRA'S, Rogue.

"I don't need magic to win in everything," I heard him say. He grinned maniacally and his eyes looked like he was gonna kill. Tatsuki produced a lot of knives from his uniform and sent them flying towards Erza. All of them missed though. All of them freakin' missed. What the hell, Tatsuki? Lucy will kill you!

"You missed." Way to state the obvious, Fernandes. Tatsuki just smirked. Titania lifted her arm when she released a defeaning scream of torture. The raised arm started bleeding and her sword disappeared as well as her armor, leaving her with the clothes she wore before the match started. She tried to move again but she fell to the ground bleeding.

"I never miss. You just failed to see my attack." I squinted at the area Erza was in. I saw a faint glisten surrounding her. Anti-magic wires? Wow! Who knew Tatsuki play dirty?

The gong sounded, ending the last round. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Fairy Queen has fallen and barely caused a scratch on his opponent. If Mr. Gayn's only a reserve, how much more fearsome are the members of the new guild, Dracorde? 10 points to. Dracorde!"

"Along with Izuyi Frost, Tatsuki was also one of our loyal solo mages who do jobs in other continents. Through the years, he earned the title Dark Prince. He's known for controlling the spirit and souls of basically anything and used them to his advantages. He not only relies on his magic but in other aspects as well including knife-throwing and martial arts. He's a really nice person though but is kind of a masochist."

Tatsuki retracted all his knives and wires. Afterwards, he sauntered towards Erza and placed his hands over her bloody body. Light enveloped his hands and the body. When the light was gone, Titania was still unconcious but seemed more at peace. Then Tatsuki left and soon arrived in our area of the grandstand.

"Good job, Gayns."

A Lacrima screen appeared in the center of the arena with the day's scores.

* * *

**x794 Grand Magic Games**

1st Place - Dracorde - 20 points

2nd Place - Sabertooth - 17 points

3rd Place - Fairy Tail - 7 points

3rd Place - Mermaid Heel - 7 points

4th Place - Blue Pegasus - 6 points

5th Place - Lamia Scale - 2 points

* * *

"That's all for today folks! See you tomorrow for the second day of the x794 Grand Magic Games!"

* * *

**AN: Don't hate me! I'll probably update within the next ten days. See ya! BTW, Erza's not arrogant. That's just her way of being modest.**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Day 2

Sting's POV

"I'm so excited today. I got a feeling that I'm going to be chosen for the battle," Lucy-nee says before eating a spoonful of rice and meat.

It's 5:45 am and currently, we are in dining area of our room in Herondale Hotel, a 5-star highrise that we're staying in for the week, eating breakfast. All 11 members of Dracorde excluding exceeds are sitting around the table with large bowls/plates of rice, sinigang*, adobo*, champorado*, suman*, danggit*, tuyo*, and eggs, some of the common breakfast meals in Dragonica. Too much food? Nah. With 7 dragons/slayers in the house, it's perfectly normal. Besides, nee-chan likes to give us all choices on what to eat.

Laxus-nii's having champorado and tuyo. Rufus-nii and Lucy-nee are having sinigang and rice. The Nakamizuki girls have suman on their plates as well as a mini mountain of sugar to dip in. Aki and Cassandra are eating the fried eggs and danggit with rice. Rogue and I are eating rice and adobo, my favorite Dracorde ulam*. Well, actually I'm wolfing it down while narrating this cuz I'm that awesome. The exceeds plus Plue are in their own mini table eating either sapin-sapin* and bibingka*.

Today's the second day of the GmG and we have all agree that I will be competing in the event today. My older brothers are still a bit weak from the poison so they will just watch the games for today. I have decided that after my event I'm gonna buy some Pastillas* because I feel like eating some to celebrate my victory.

After we have eaten, all of us went to our rooms. I shared one with the guys and the ladies have their own room as well. We all put on our uniforms (the lighter ones to our relief because the one we wore for the opening were heavy) which are either long-sleeved or sleeveless tops decorated with dragon scales in the color of our element, fitted yet flexible pants (or skirts in some of the girls' cases) and white boots. Even when some aren't competing in the games, Lucy-nee made it mandatory to wear the outfits so that we have a sense of unity. Also, me, Rogue and my older siblings wear white dragon eye masks.

Since the dudes and I are done, we all waited for the girls. "Sting-kun, you look great in your uniform," Lector says as he sat on my lap, silently asking to be stroked.

"Fro thinks so too!" The green exceed exclaims as he and Abby climb up Rogue's legs, hoping for a similar treatment.

"Okay, we're done. Let's go?" One by one, the girls file out of the room in their uniforms. My eyes stopped at a particular red-haired girl. Akira Fukijawa. She's so cute! Her bright carrot hair is tied into to pigtails by ties with a dragon ornament. She wore a long-sleeved version of the uniform top in beige and a black skater skirt. Suddenly, I felt blood rush to my face. A gust of wind passed when Tatsuki decided to open the windows and I got a wonderful view of Akira's underwear. It was a cute innocent one with a picture of a bunny in the center.

"Sting-kun/Sting/Lance/Adriel, your nose is bleeding." Fuck.

* * *

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the day 2 of x794 Grand Magic Games, kabo! I'm your host and mascot, Mato! If you look at the booth to my right, you'll see our official announcers, ex-councilman Yajima and Chapati Lola! Along with is the guest announcer of the day and the well-known trainer in the esteemed school for magic, Era University. I give you Artemis Mirch!"

"Hey, there, kora*! I'm Artemis!"

"Without any further delay, let day 2 of the GmG begin!" Gong! "Our event for today will be revealed later, kabo. Guilds, please choose your participant." It's time to rock and roll.

I wonder what the event is. No worries, I'll win it anyways. I, along with my opponents, made our way to the arena. From Fairy Tail is Wendy Marvel, a cute sky dragon slayer with blue hair. Grandine talked about her alot. Next is Addie, a friend of mine fron Sabertooth. She's also one of the really really few people in the guild who isn't power hungry though she's a formidable opponent. Lamia Scale chose Juvia Lockser. I think she's one of nee-chan's girl friends along with Wendy. The other two are Webb and Kotobuki. By the dragons, he's freakin' ugly.

"Okay, our event game is Angels and Demons, kabo. Mechanics are there will be three 'demons' and three 'angels'. The game is like a revised version of tag. The both teams are it. The angels can only tag demons provided they are in the iluminated area, kabo. Demons can't tag angels of they're in the raised platform, only when they are in the lower ground. Demons can roam freely in the lower ground regardless of the shade or light but they cannot step on the platforms. Angels can move about as long as it's in the lighted parts but not in the shades. Step in the wrong area and you'll be shocked, kabo. Each tag is equivalent to a point. Winners take it all and losers get no points at all. The team with most points wins, kabo. You can strike on your own or work as a team, it doesn't matter. Like in our game yesterday, tagging must be done physically and magic is allowed, " Mato explained to us. I see... This is some sort of a mix between Heaven-Earth and Sun-Shade, both games played in the streets of Dragonica. Weislogia taught it to me before she supposedly died and I played it with Mark, Adele, Rufus, Orga, and Rogue, when I have the time. I would even play with the dragon cubs when mama gives us a break. Fun times :) (Yes, I, Sting Dreyar, have added a smiley face in a narrative. I'm that awesome.) "Now, if you direct your eyes to the center of Domus Flau, you'll see the designated battle ground, kabo." A giant black dome appeared. It had a lot of holes letting in sunlight. "The lighted area, shade, and platforms are constantly changing so be careful. The ones who will be angels are Sting Eucliffe- White Dragon- er... What should we call you, kabo?"

"Adriel Dreyfus. For now."

"Okay, kabo. Angels are Adriel Dreyfus, Wendy Marvel, and Adele Dela Rosa. Demons are Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Arania Webb and Juvia Lockser, kabo. 5 minutes to discuss tactics 'til you are transported to the battle ground. Go!"

"Hi Addie-maddie, Wendy-chan!" Both women blushed. What could I say? I am after all a very attractive guy, purely coming from mama's side since I don't have a father. I have a dead paternal DNA provider though in his place.

"Stingy-bee! Where have you been? Where's Ruffy? Wait, scratch that. Rufus is probably the Moon Dragon." Addie said while jumping a bit too enthusiastically.

"Sharp as always when it comes to your precious boyfriend, Adele. I can't tell you yet where we have been though, not yet."

"He's not my boyfriend, baka!" She puffed her cheeks, clearly irritated. Somethings never change :)

"Umm... Excuse me, Sting-sama, Adele-sama. Are we gonna work as a team or on our own?" Wendy asked, her right hand slightly raised. She's so adorable! No wonder nee-chan and Aunt Grandine likes her so much.

"Team." We both said at the same time. "Jinx. Jinx again. You owe me a soda. Stop copying me! Ugh!"

"Well, okay. I'm creeped out." Le gasp! The child has spoken. No, Wendy! I'm too fabulous to be creepy! Wait a second, isn't she older than me because of the Tenrejoma (or was it Tenroujima?) thing.

"Let's just work together, okay? Let's win this thing. By the way, just call me Sting-nii. My aunt and my sister talks about you alot." I say to her while patting her head. She's so short!

"I'm not even gonna question how on earthland and Edolas did you get an aunt and a sister, you pedophile." Adele stated as she readied the pouch of water tied to the hook of her pants. You see, her and her brother's magic is water manipulation, or total control over all things liquid. She can't produce any type of water from her body unless she sweats, spits saliva, pee, or cut open a vein, all of which she'll never do just for the sake of using it in battle. She can however control blood in other people's body, get moisture out of the air and plants, and just plain regular water that can be found all around the worlds. However, Addie only does the blood-kinesis thing when she's really mad and desperate.

"Ain't a pedo."

"Sure, you are, Stingy-bee. Sure, you are."

"Umm... If we are going to work together, let me assist you then..." Wendy casted tons of boosts spells on us. Wow! She got stronger in compared three years, and she was strong then. When she was finished, she applied the same to herself, well more like tried.

I stopped her and casted the spells myself. "Save your energy Wendy-chan. Here, eat up. It tastes way better than regular air." I produced a ball of flame made from a concentrated version of my Sky Dragon magic. She reluctantly sucked in a small amount at first, then ate it all in one go.

"You're a Sky Dragon slayer too, Sting-nii?"

"Actually, I'm part dragon but that's a tale for another day. Look, the game's about to start." Light engulfed as all. Poof! We're inside the black dome.

* * *

Commentators' POV

(This isn't exactly a POV like I do in with the one above. This is kind of like the people narrating the battle in a boxing match only they're narrating the event here and the speakers are Yajima, Chapati, and Artemis.)

"Not a minute has passed folks, and the free-for-all has started!"

"Adriel Dreyfus aka the White Dragon and Sting Eucliffe has already gotten 3 points for the Angels, succesfully tagging the three Demon team members."

"Looks like Wendy got stuck on the floor by Arania's webs. Oh, but Adele of Sabertooth has come to her rescue by slashing the web with water, kora."

"Amazing! Juvia of Lamia Scale reappeared behind them and tagged them both. Two points to the Demons."

Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

"The constant changing of the battlefield has begun. The platform rose on the spot the three women, effectively electrocuting Juvia."

"Ne, Yajima-san? Isn't Juvia made of water, kora?"

"You're right, Miss Mirch. Because of her genetical make-up, the pain she experienced is much more harsh than what her comrades would normally feel."

"Oh my! Is that Sting Eucliffe, one of the Twin Dragons, a White Dragon Slayer, using Earth magic? He has managed to trap Ichiya and Arania in pillars of rocks and soil."

"2 more points to Angels!"

"There all on equal ground again which means the free-for-all tag thing is about to start, kora!"

"The Angels are fighting as team while the Demons fight independently."

"Hmmm... The Angels have a very nice tactic of sticking side by side..."

"It's clever that they set up a wall around them made of water infused with light so Juvia can't take it down, kora!"

"Ah.. I see that Wendy-chan has used the spell she developed over the years, the one that acts like a portal."

"What a wonderful way to win! 5, 8, 10, 15! The Angels are on a roll, tagging the opponents in lighting speed!"

"The battle has turned one-sided, kora!"

"Only 5 minutes until the bell rings! Can the Demons make a comeback?"

"The tables hasn't turned, Chapati-san. At this rate, they won't even catch up to their scores, kora."

Ding!

"Time's up! Angels win with a grand total of 102 points! Ten points to Sabertooth, Fairy Tail, and Dracorde!"

"Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Mermaid Heel need to step up their game in the battles if they want to at least catch up to the others' scores, kora."

"Now, for the battle part of the day, we'll have..."

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update with 7-14 days from today, May 7, 2014. Regarding Sting's name, of you're confused, his actual name is Lance Adriel Dreyar-Heartfilia but he doesn't use the Heartfilia. Sting Eucliffe is just a name given to him by Weisslogia. Adriel Dreyfus is his alias name and the identity of the White Dragon. Tatsuki and The rest of the girls call him Adriel. Laxus calls him Lance as a way of teasing him. Also, since the Philippines doesn't exist in this fanfic, Dragonica will be similar to it. The same goes for other countries. If you don't get what I mean then in short, the realms will be embodiments of the countries in real life. Okay, I'm done.

BTW, Artemis Mirch is just a minor character. She has no role in this fanfic except being a commentator. If you watch KHR, then pretend that she's the granddaughter of Lal Mirch and Colonello :)

Vocabulary Words Time!

Sinigang - a Filipino soup or stew characterized by its sour and savory flavor most often associated with tamarind (sampalok).

Adobo - a popular dish and cooking process in Philippine cuisine that involves meat, seafood, or vegetables marinated in a sauce of vinegar, soy sauce, and garlic, browned in oil, and simmered in the marinade. It's sweet when my mom cooks it but really, my favorite part of it are the potatoes added. I like potatoes.

Champorado - a sweet chocolate rice porridge in Philippine cuisine.

Suman - a type of rice cake commonly eaten with sugar.

Danggit - a salted dry fish of the same name that is crunchy and goes well with vinegar.

Tuyo - salted dry fish often paired with champorado. Personally, I think that's gross and eat them separately.

Ulam - is a Filipino term for anything made of meat and/or vegetables that is paired with rice. Eggs, hotdogs, meatloaf, and sushi alone are considered as ulam. Anything that you eat with rice is considered as ulam in the Phl.

Sapin-sapin - a layered glutinous rice and coconut dessert in Philippine cuisine. Sapin means 'layers'.

Bibingka - a type of rice cake.

Pastillas - a candy treat made from milk and condensed milk then rolled in sugar. It's really sweet and delicious and easy to make.

Kora - Japanese term for 'hey'


	23. Spin-off Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and Cadburry.**

* * *

1\. Humane

Lucy sighed as she placed her head on her brother's shoulder. Both of them, Laxus and Lucy, were sitting on a couch overlooking the ocean. They watched in comfortable silence the way their younger brothers, Sting and Rogue, swimming against the waves. The girls were playing volleyball with Rufus and Tatsuki while the exceeds were building castles in the white sand. "Laxus-nii, have you ever thought of what the future would be like once we take over mama's place?" The said man gave her a slight shook of his head in response. "Can I tell you something?" She paused for a while then continued. "Nii-san, I'm scared. I'm scared to be the Queen of the Dragons. I'm scared that there will be a point that I will need to kill someone. I'm scared to take away innocent lives. I'm scared to pay the price of justice. I'm scared that I might turn into a monstrous tyrant."

"Lucy, let me ask you something. For what purpose would you kill a being?" He waited for an answer he never got. "I'm sure you would do it for me, for Sting, for Rufus, for Rogue, for mama, for the guild, and for anyone else that matters to you. You will never become a heartless tyrant. In fact you're the opposite. If it wasn't for you love for mankind, kindness, sympathy, and anything else in between, we all wouldn't be here. It was you who save the world when it was overrun by dragons and Evil Rogue. It was you who saved the exceeds. Among all four of us, Fuuta would rank you number one as the most Humane Leader." Lucy gave her brother a look that said 'Who the hell is Fuuta?' "Never mind. What I'm saying is you'll never become that and you'll be a great queen. If that point does come then know that we've probably done worse and that your doing it for the greater good of Dragonica, 'kay? Now cook some dinner I'm getting hungry after that damn speech." Both of them laughed heartily. Once her breath return to normal, Lucy pressed her lips against Laxus' cheeks, and left wordlessly to prepare the guild's dinner.

* * *

2\. Red Carpet

He heard the steady chant of his name. Loud, rythmic, and steady. "Sting Eucliffe! Sting Eucliffe! Sting Eucliffe!" Everyone love him. After all, he was the Sting Eucliffe, movie star extraordinaire, the Leonardo di Caprio of this time, and the Michael Phelps in the field of swimming. But does he love himself? Of course not. Who would love himself if he was the reason a world, his home world to be specific, was destroyed along with his countrymen, friends, and specially siblings? Yes, he was the cause of the destruction of Dragonica and Earthland. He was the only hope of salvation, but he cowered in fear and fleed. He was a coward. He abandoned his duties and traveled to another universe, one where they were only fiction. He build up his name, rising in fame almost instantly. He believed that through this career he would avenged there deaths, through glory. At a tender age of 27 he was already the most paid and sought after actor of all-time. He had extensive connection of businesss, all awards people would ever dream of (from Oscars to Nickelodeon blimps to a gold medal for placing first in 800 meters Butterfly swim.), a large sum of fortune (half of which are donated to charities around the globe), and a grand mansion at the top of a hill, a mix of the Vongola Mansion of KHR (an anime he and Rogue loved when they were young), modern day Hogwarts, Dragonica Castle, and the Dracorde guildhouse. He even had a planet named after him. He had his name in the Guiness Book of Record over two hundred times; Fastest Swimmer in History and Most person with awards to mention a few. He basically own the Earth. But is Sting Euclife happy? This things will never restore the lives and universe he lost.

So as they neared the theater were his premier would show, he wiped away the tears, tucked in that frown, and took a deep breath. He put his mask on as he strut his way through red carpet, his fans throwing themselves at him. No matter how great he looked to them, he would always be Sting Eucliffe, a coward dragon prince who couldn't even protect a cat/ an exceed.

* * *

3\. Dawn

Rufus Lohr/Dreyar has always been the early riser of the among his siblings. He always slept as early as his brothers, Sting and Laxus, allowed him. Rogue was no problem as he slept as still and queit as humanly as possible, and Lucy was always tired by the end of the day, taking care of four dragon/slayer can take away one's energy after all. However his brothers was an entirely different case. They snore so loud that it was a miracle his sister and other brother wasn't disturbed by it. Even if you're a tent or a room away, you could hear them. They were also 'active' while asleep and whoever who was within their 10 meter radius would earn a bruise or a burn from their magic-infused punches and kicks. In short, they are as dangerous as they are awake. Nevertheless, he woke up early as usual, just before sunrise. He would usually have the maids prepare him Earl Grey tea but since they were out on a weekend mission, he would just conjure up water using magic, set up an earth pot and fire also from magic (Earth and Fire dragon magic, in that order). While the water is boiling, he would return to his tent to grab a tea bag. Yes, he always brought tea bags with him during the missions in Earthland. A tea-less Rufus was the equivalent of a drunk Rufus, something you wouldn't dare want. If he was, then that would be mentally scarring, physically gross, magically unstable, and all-in-all a bad idea. Rufus and any form of alchohol doesn't mix. Just no.

After he made his tea, he would climb a tree with one hand holding his cup with the other (his lovely mother taught them that). When he's in a comfortable spot, he would watch the sunrise while drinking tea, like a cliche person would start his or her day, only Rufus was in a freakin' tree. Like what human does that? Well, he isn't exactly human anyway. Dragon, remember? Anyways, he always start his day on a tree, watching sunrise, and drinking tea.

He always enjoyed dawn. He never saw the sun during his time in that damned laboratory. Rufus believed that every sunrise is a new start, a new beginning. He promised himself everyday, that he would be productive and make himself better for the world's sake. And he did.

4\. Marry

"Mama! Laxus-nii has a girlfriend!" Four blonde young adults and one brunet barged in to the throne. One of them was waving a photograph like a trophy.

"No, I don't," said the eldest of the group.

"Yes, you do!" His younger siblings retorted.

"No, I-"

"Laxus, shut up!" Layla, the mother of the four blondes, threw a ball of fire at her son, who eagerly ate it, and motioned for her adopted son to come forth. "Rogue, you explain first."

The said man took the photo from Rufus and showed it to the Queen of Dragons. "Sting found a picture of this lady in Laxus' wallet. I believe she's Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail, also known as S-class mage, Demon Mirajane."

"She's very pretty. Is she your girlfriend, Laxus, dear?"

"Nope!" Laxus crossed his arms on his chest.

"Yes, she is! Everyone in Fairy Tail except Team Natsu knows it. They're just afraid to mention it." Lucy defended her belief.

"I'm repeating this once and for all, she is not my girlfriend!" The man in question threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Nii-san, if Miss Strauss isn't your girlfriend, why do you have her picture?" The youngest in the room asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sting, for all we know, Laxus-nii could have found it and forgotten to return it." Rufus told his brother while doing a fabulous hairflip with one hand.

"Laxus, honey, I don't care if she's your girlfriend or not. Just as long as you be with some fit to be a dragon royal, makes you happy, and has no intention of murdering you, it's fine with me. I also expect some grandchildren in a few years. That goes for all you snookums. Seriously, I'm already 59 and still have no grandkids when I have four children!"

"Don't worry, mom. Mira really isn't my girlfriend nor does she not fit with your criteria. She's my mate and I already marked her." He said nonchalantly as if he isn't anouncing the dragon equivalent his engagement.

"Whaaaaaat?!"

5\. Insecure

Rogue, though her rarely shows it, was rather insecure about himself. Another day has passed in Dracorde, so as usual he plopped down on his bed inside his room. He was beyond exhausted. He would really like to sleep but noooo! His mind refused to and decided to torture him. _You're weak! Weakest of the five! You'll never live to Skiadrum's and Mama's expectation! You'll never master Shadow Dragon magic! You'll be like the future you, destroying the world!_

If he could, he would have murdered his conscience and dance on his grave but of course the law of the universe forbids him to. With a sigh, he stood up and headed to his secret stash of chocolate. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway and have nothing do. Why not just indulge himself with a bar or dozen of heavenly goodness? Seriously chocolate is the ambrosia and nectar.

He returned to his bed and sat down again. In his hands were twenty bars of chocolate, all in different flavors and brands. As he was eating a plain Cadburry bar, he noticed himself in the mirror across the room. _By the dragons, is that fat?_ (No. No, it's not, my dear Shadow dragonslayer) He stood up once more and stripped down to his boxers. Rogue checked himself in the mirror in all different perspectives. He could've sworn that he was a lot fatter than before. His hair was dry and has split ends! _Holy Shiz! Is that a freaking pimple?! _Great! Not only is weak, but ugly too.

* * *

**AN: Greetings, my dearies. Sorry for my almost-a-month hiatus. Summer is ending here in my country and I intend to make the most of it. I'll do my best to update during the school year. Actually I think I might be able to update more frequently since I'm less distracted during school days. **

**Regarding this chapter, me and bestfriend decided to dare ourselves. The dare is to choose 5 random words each from the dictionary and make oneshot/drabble/vignettes based on it. This is what I got. I'll be uploading the ones with the words my bestfriend choose as soon as I finish it. Regarding no. 2, it's an alternate ending to this story and 800 meter butterfly is suicide. I've been swimming for more than 8 years, butterfly has always been my best stroke but still can't do 800 meter sprint without rest . BTW, Dracorde shall be a very long story. I'm planning on having 100k or more words (I have big dreams). **

**So... Which one is your favorite? RnR!**


	24. PLEASE READ

Hey readers! I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update Dracorde. Good news is that I will be writing it again from the very start. I'll post another AN when it's out. This time, Dracorde, will have less plotholes, have more depth, and will be better than this one. However, the characters and the concept of the story will still be the same. Hopeful, I'll be able to update faster and have more reviews. Please note that this **MAY** turn into a Rated-M story.

So far the arcs I planned to write chronologically are:

1\. Layla's past and snippets of her life as queen (this will be the prologue arc of Dracorde

2\. The Dreyars' time in Dragonica and the dragons

3\. Adjusting to life in earthland and meetin the other characters

4\. Grand Magic Games

Thank you for supporting this fic and I hope you'll support the future Dracorde. God bless! :))


	25. Announcement!

Hello people!

I bear good news to all!

Dracorde, the new version, will be posted on December 25, 2014, Philippine time! God bless and thank you for being patient :)

Also, I will strive to have an update every 2 weeks.

A teaser fan-art is posted by me in my deviantart account. the link will be on my profile. Check it out if you have the time.

Hugs and kisses, Madeline-chan09


	26. Chapter 26

New chapter's out!


End file.
